Reunited Once More
by junkosakura01
Summary: An original story written by me for P3P. They try to find out why the Dark Hour returned. I'll try to make an interesting story, correct me if I mention wrong infos. I hope I can do this...
1. Arrival

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**APRIL 6, MONDAY**

_Port__ Island__…_

_Why this bridge is makes me feel so uneasy…?_

_It's so strange…_

_Despite what I am feeling right now…_

_I also feel that you're here…_

**Port Island Station, 12:00 AM**

"Eh? A blackout?" Minako thought, "Even my MP3's out."

She walked out of the dark station and saw a glowing full moon. Along the way, drippings of blood were on the streets, and rows of coffins lined everywhere.

"How untidy…" she told herself, "I know that it's not yet Halloween. And I know that no place would be this strange either."

She continued to walk until she reached the Dorm.

**Iwatodai Dorm**

"Strange… This place feels so… _Different…_"

She finally entered, opening the doors slowly, "H-Hello? Anyone in here?"

Inside, the lights were on. She looked at the map she holds in her hand, "Huh? The map said that this is the place. Wait, why is this the only place that has any electricity?"

_You're late..._

"A-Ah?" she gasped. She turned to look at the counter where the voice came from.

"I have been waiting a long time for you," a mysterious boy said.

"Uh, hi, do you live here too?" Minako slowly approached him, "And what do you mean by waiting for me…?"

The boy didn't answer but only gave her a gaze, then he spoke, "Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a Contract."

"Contract? Um, why is there a smudge on this line?" she told him. Yes, there was a smudge on it. It might belong to someone else, but who?

Again, he didn't answer her and gave a different reply, "Don't be scared, all it says is that you'll take full responsibility for your actions."

"Okaaay?" she felt hesitant, but she signed it anyway.

_No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end._

_You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes._

_And so it begins..._

Then the mysterious boy finally disappeared. The moment Minako blinked, the whole place became dark because of the blackout. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't just seeing things.

"Ah? No way… How this place has gotten dark all of a sudden? Are my eyes playing a trick on me?"

"_Who's there?_" a familiar male voice said in a surprised tone from the shadows.

"A-Are you the receptionist?" she stuttered. "I'm here for the…AH?" she gasped when she saw a gun gleamed because of the moonlight.

_A-A gun…? No, please don't let it be someone dangerous…!_ She thought.

She gasped once again the moment the shadowy figured emerged from the counter. To her surprise, it was none other than Minato Arisato himself. For Minato, he felt the same way as well.

"B-Brother…?" she dropped her bag. "Minato… Is that really you…?"

"No way… You look like my sister…" he stared, "Minako…?"

"Oh I so relieved to see you!" she embraced him.

"Me too, Minako!" he said.

"Um, if you came from the counter, weren't you with a small boy and listened to us earlier…? And wasn't the lights on too?"

"Small boy…? What are you talking about? I didn't see anyone but you earlier. And it was dark this whole hour."

Minako patted her face because she couldn't believe what she just heard. She really doesn't know what just happened. Minato thought deep about something and ignored it after a while. She stood silently still until the Dark Hour has passed.

"What's going on, Arisato?" Mitsuru appeared. The lights returned to normal.

"Minato-kun, is everything alright?" Yukari added. "Who's she?" she asked with doubtful eyes.

"You must be the new transfer student," Mitsuru said.

"Transfer student?" Minato stared.

"Yes, I received a call last night that a new student will enter Gekkoukan High tomorrow and will be moving in to the dorm," she said, "And you must be that person."

Minato smiled in relief, and that very smile was different that no one in the S.E.E.S. members knew.

"Minato-kun's smile is different," Yukari thought with a smile on her face.

"Mitsuru-senpai, Yukari-senpai, I'd like to personally introduce to you my twin sister, Minako Arisato."

"No way? Are you sure?" Yukari exclaimed.

"'Arisato'? Well, the caller hasn't told me your name yet," Mitsuru smiled, "This is a surprise."

The twins embraced each other again, only this time their hug was like two little kids who haven't seen each other for years.

"It's been so long, Minako!"

"Yes, I missed you so much too, Minato!"

"I hate to interrupt this heartwarming reunion, but I must ask you to rest for now," Mitsuru politely interrupted, "You must be exhausted from your trip."

"Thank you," Minako bowed, "I have a question… It's about outside…"

"I'm Mitsuru Kirijo," Mitsuru introduced herself. "I'm the daughter of the deceased owner of the Kirijo Group."

"And I'm Yukari Takeba," Yukari said, "Nice to meet you, Minako-chan."

"Hi, nice to meet you both too," she smiled. _Seriously, I know she ignored my question_, she thought.

"You're a senior now, aren't you?" Minato asked her.

"Of course, we're just the same age, silly!" she laughed. "But strange, I was told that I'm still a junior…"

"Uh, about that…" Minato looked away.

"G-Great! Then we might be in the same homeroom…!" Yukari said.

"We must rest now; we'll discuss things next time," Mitsuru patted Minako's shoulder. "If you have any more concerns, feel free to approach me."

"Thank you."

"Good night, everyone," Mitsuru said and went ahead of them.

"Good night!" the three said in unison.

After Mitsuru climbed upstairs, Minato took Minako's bag and headed upstairs as well until Yukari stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Minato-kun"

"What? Can't I do this for my long-gone twin sister?"

"I understand your concern, but you can't go to the girl's side, dorm rules. But you can carry her things only up to the 3rd floor."

"…Fine."

He just stood like an upset puppy. The two girls went ahead of him and he goes to his own room. Yukari led her to a vacant room on the far side of the hall.

"Well, here we are! It's pretty easy to remember since it's at the end of the hall. Hope you'll like it!"

"Thanks, Yukari-san."

"You don't need to be formal, call me Yukari, okay?"

"Okay, Yukari-chan! Um, I… Uh, does that boy live here too?"

"Boy? You mean Ken Amada? He's currently fast asleep in his room, how did you know him?"

"Huh? No no no, I haven't met him. I'm talking about a blue-haired boy, he even made me sign a Contract…"

"Blue-haired boy? The only person with that hair color in this dorm would be your twin brother."

"Oh… I see… But it's so strange…"

"Oh, there's one more thing… I know this is out of the blue to ask… On your way here, weren't you experiencing something weird?"

"No, not at all," she replied, "But there was a blackout and I saw rows of coffins along the way."

"_'Coffins?'_ _…Weren't you just dreaming?_" Yukari's tone changed. "W-Well you must be since you just got back from your trip, haha… You must be exhausted on your way here."

Minako seemed to frown when Yukari answered her, "I guess so. Yeah, maybe I was."

"Anything else? But I guess we'll just save your other questions for next time. If you need anything, just knock on my door. It has a name on it so you won't get confused, " Yukari smiled at her. "We have other dorm mates but they're all asleep right now. It's just so happened that the three of us were still up. Well, goodnight, Minako-chan!"

"Okay thank you, Yukari-chan! Goodnight!"

Yukari returned to her room and Minako entered hers. She quickly lied down on the bed and lots of questions entered her mind.

_Why was Yukari-chan all tense earlier? Something's definitely wrong alright. Everything I saw on my way here is totally strange. And why does my brother have a gun? Even Yukari-chan and Mitsuru-senpai have one. Ah, maybe I'll find out soon…_

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Introduction

**Chapter 2: Introduction**

**APRIL 7, TUESDAY**

** Lounge, 1****st**** floor**

The next day, everyone was called before they enter school. Mitsuru introduced Minako to the rest of the S.E.E.S. members. She was feeling a bit nervous so she stood beside Yukari and Minato.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest dorm mate, Minako Arisato," Mitsuru introduced her.

"'Arisato'? You have the same surname, and _face_, as that guy right beside you!" smirked Junpei while pointing at Minato. "Aren't you twins or something?" he laughed.

Minako stared dumbfounded at Junpei while Minato seemed to be annoyed at what he said. He isn't very expressive so you can't see what he's feeling at the moment.

"That is because she _is_ Arisato's twin sister," Mitsuru answered him.

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed.

"You're his twin? Dude, you're cuter than I had expected! I mean, I thought so when I thought if Minato had a sister. Hehe…" Junpei said with sparkling eyes. "I'm Junpei Iori by the way!"

"No wonder I can see the resemblance," Akihiko smiled. "I'm Akihiko Sanada."

"You must be so happy, Minato-kun," said Fuuka, "Hello, I'm Fuuka Yamagishi."

"Hi there," Ken said shyly and Koromaru barked happily, "My name's Ken Amada and this is Koromaru."

"Pleased to meet you, Minako-san, I am Aigis," Aigis introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all too," Minako smiled at them.

"Oh, I'm almost late! Sorry, but I have to go now! Bye, Koromaru!" Ken said and rushed outside.

"Ken-kun is still in elementary school," Yukari told her. "He's the only kid living in this dorm."

Minato approached Mitsuru and said, "I'll accompany her, Mitsuru-senpai. I wanted to make it up for all those years we've been separated."

"Very well, you are very free to do as you wish. I understand what you feel, being separated for years is quite tough," she replied. "Alright, everyone can go ahead. Akihiko and I have other matters to attend to."

"We do?" he stared at her, and then he changed his mind and said,"O-Oh, right…" _What is it about anyway…? _He thought.

The others have already left for school while Mitsuru and Akihiko were left and proceeds to the Command Room. Akihiko's mind was puzzled until Mitsuru opened the monitors.

** Command Room, 4****th**** floor**

"You want to talk about something?" he said, "Is it about the new girl?"

"Yes," she replied, "There's something different about her that I can't figure out. It's the same feeling I received when I first met her twin brother, Minato Arisato."

"What makes you say that? Are you saying she's…?"

"Take a look at this… This footage was taken last night."

The monitors showed Minako walking calmly through the empty streets.

"She walked through the Dark Hour without being transmogrified. And she even has no idea about it either."

"She looks like she really has no clue about it. Maybe she really is also a…"

"We can't jump to conclusions yet, Akihiko. But what I don't understand is that why the Dark Hour still exists even after we have defeated Nyx."

"Do you think that the one we defeated before was just a decoy? Maybe that'll explain why we have been experiencing a repeated school year. I dunno, it's just a theory."

"I'll have to agree with it; however, I am not quite so sure of it myself. And I am not sure about what you said that the Nyx we defeated was just a fake decoy."

"You know what, Mitsuru? Why don't we leave this out for a while? We're almost late for school anyway."

** Gekkoukan High**

_I'm finally reunited with my twin brother._

_And here I am walking with him to a school year that I think that's been played in rewind._

_I'm so happy to walking to school with my new friends as well._

"Well, here we are. Welcome to Gekkoukan High school!" Yukari said.

"Whoa…" Minako stared.

"She's like that when she sees new things," Minato smirked.

"Don't treat me like a kid, brother!" Minako laughed.

** School Entrance, shoe locker area**

"I'll be going now. See you all later!" Fuuka waved goodbye and walked upstairs with Natsuki Moriyama.

"Is Fuuka-chan in another class?" Minako asked.

"Maybe…" Yukari said. "Maybe she's in 2-E—_again…_"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, Minako! Junpei's here to be your guide!"

"Shut up, Stupei," Yukari said, "Minako-chan's not going to hang out with the likes of you."

"That's so cruel, Yuka-tan…!" he whined.

By the bulletin board, Yukari and Junpei went ahead of the twins; so that Minako can get familiarized herself with the place. They first scanned for Minako's name.

"Hmm… Arisato… Arisato… I can't find your name."

"Huh? Ooh, found it! You weren't looking hard enough!"

The rest of the students were looking straight at them even while they were heading for the gate entrance. They figured out why they were staring at them.

"Great! We're in the same homeroom!" Minato smiled, "But first we need to get you to the Faculty Office."

Suddenly, someone tapped Minato's shoulder. It was only Kenji Tomochika with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Minato-kun! Nice to see you again! Hey, hey, who's that cute girl with you? She's a transfer right?"

"Yeah, she just moved here. Don't get any funny ideas, she's my twin sister."

"WHOA? You never told me you had a cute twin!"

"Well now you know."

"Maybe the three of us will be in the same homeroom. Well see you later!" Kenji left and headed back to his classroom.

"Who's he?"

"Kenji Tomochika. But he's interested in older women so you don't have to worry."

"You make quick judgments, don't you?"

"I'm just saying it."

** Faculty Office**

They entered the room and approached Ms. Toriumi. She gave a warm smile to make a first impression on Minako.

"Good morning, ma'am," they both greeted.

"Well hello, Minato-kun! Nice to see you again," she said," and you must be the new transfer, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Minako said.

"My, aren't you full of spirit! Minako Arisato, 11th grade, right?" she read through a piece of paper. "Haha, when I first saw your name, I thought that his name was just misspelled. But when I read further, I was surprised that you were his twin sister!"

"We get that a lot since she got here."

"Anyways, you're in my class. Have you seen it already?"

"Yes, and I'm so psyched to attend! Especially that Minato's with me," she smiled.

"Maybe you should follow your sister, she sets a good example," she laughs. "Well I'll see you both in a while, make yourself comfortable, alright?"

"Yes, thank you very much!"

As they walked out and proceeded to their assigned room, lots of students were still looking at them. Probably because Minato is a well-known student in Gekkoukan, and the fact about Minako's arrival has spread quickly throughout the campus.

"Look, Arisato's with a new cutie!" a male student said.

"Yeah, he gets all the girls! What's his secret? He even walked with Yukari on his first day here," the student's friend said.

"I heard she's his long-lost twin," a girl added.

"Really? I can't believe it!"

` Chihiro ran towards them and greeted," Good morning, Minato-kun!"

"Hello, Chihiro-san," he replied.

"Hidetoshi-kun told me that you were with a new student on your way here with Yukari-san," she said, "I wanted to see it for myself too. U-Um… I'm just curious, that's all."

"You're really popular, aren't cha?" Minako elbowed him.

"To be honest, I don't mind," he replied.

"I'm Chihiro Fushimi, and I'm the Treasurer of the Student Council, nice to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Minako Arisato, and I just moved here."

"So the rumors I heard earlier were true, you are his twin sister! How nice, you are with her once more."

" Yeah, I'm so happy, but my facial expression doesn't show it…" Minato smirked, "Sorry, but we have to get going now. We'll get ourselves acquainted later."

"Okay, Minato-kun, see you soon!" Chihiro waved and walked back to her classroom.

** Classroom 2-F**

"Good morning, class, I'm Ms. Toriumi. I see you're all here with me again for the whole year," she said. "Before we can begin, I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate. Please come here, Minako-chan."

Minako entered the room and said, "Hello, I'm Minako Arisato, nice to meet you all!"

"Arisato?" one student exclaimed.

"Hey! She's that girl with Arisato-kun earlier!" another said.

"And don't forget, she's with Yukari-san too!" another added.

"Class, settle down! This is not the time to drool and squealed over your fellow classmates!" Ms. Toriumi stomped her foot.

"You're pretty popular now, eh?" Junpei said.

"We get that a lot since she got here," Minato yawned.

"Don't you feel any shame? Aw man, you get all the attention!" Junpei sulked.

"Quit it, Stupei, you're ruining Minako-chan's introduction!" Yukari said.

"Sorry about that, you go sit over that empty chair next to your brother," she said. "Hmm, I wonder what ever happened to your _other_ classmate… _Ryoji Mochizuik-kun…_"

At the sound of Ryoji's name, Minato, Yukari, Junpei, and Aigis gasped. They were surprised to know that their teacher still remembers about him.

"Hey, who's she talking about?"

"He's no one important," Yukari said.

"Isn't that a bit mean, Yukari-chan…?" Minako said.

"You shouldn't know about him anymore, Minako-san," Aigis said.

"…Okay," Minako pouted.

"I'll tell you someday," Minato said.

"Unfair…" she pouted some more.

Her first day turned out fine, and she enjoyed it all the way especially with Minato. All of Minato's friends and acquaintances were surprised to know about Minako. He toured her around Port Island—from Gekkoukan High to Paulownia Mall—until it got evening. Minato was just too happy to express it in words, and she can tell exactly what he feels. It was a day to remember for Minako.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Tell Me

**Chapter 3: Tell Me**

_Something's not right here…_

_I know Minato knows what I want to know… He's got something hidden from me, so does Mitsuru-senpai and the others…_

_It's not like him to keep a secret from me. I'll just go ask him straight in the face when we get home._

** Iwatodai Dorm, Evening**

"S'up you two?" Junpei said.

"Totally happy, I've never enjoyed like this in my whole life! And I haven't experienced going to the karaoke bar until evening," Minako laughed.

"Same here," Minato said.

"It's such a nice day _so far_; hope it'll stay like this," Yukari sighed.

"_I agree…_" Fuuka said in a low voice.

"You don't seem to be very happy about it, Fuuka-chan," Minako said.

"Oh! Um, no, it's nothing…" she replied. "I'm just tired that's all."

Yukari interrupted and said, "That's right…! Minako-chan, why don't you rest up now? Minato-kun really got you tired."

"I'm not tired, just so happy!" Minako smiled.

Minako starts to feel that her hunch was right, about them keeping something from her. She gathers up courage and dragged Minato to the dining area.

"Minako? W-What is it…? You really pulled me hard…"

"Minato, I have to ask you something important…"

"Why so serious all of a sudden…?"

"Promise that you won't lie to me, alright?"

"Promise, but I won't know until you tell me what it is. _And you're face creeps me out a little…_"

Junpei followed them and said, "Anything wrong?"

Both twins glared at him with the exact same expression. He stepped back in embarrassment. "Okaaay… You both don't have to glare like that…!"

"What do you suppose she'll ask him?" Fuuka said.

"…I've got a feeling Minako-chan knows something that we've been secretive on her," Yukari replied.

Minako looked down on the floor with upset eyes. She was now hesitant to ask, that he might get angry at her.

"What do you want to ask me about? I'm listening."

"Well, it's just that… Since I got here, I felt that all of you are hiding something."

"What makes you say that? I have no secrets."

"Honest? Then tell me…" she moved closer to him, "what can you make out of the things I saw last night?"

"I can't answer you if you haven't told me what it is! Sheesh!"

"Let's go, she might think we're eavesdropping on them," Yukari said.

"Hey, you two, we're going on ahead to bed!" Junpei said.

"Good night, Minato-san, Minako-san," Aigis said.

"See you tomorrow," Fuuka said.

The two nodded and waited for them to go upstairs. "They're gone now, so you can tell me what you saw."

"At the station, there was a blackout. The moon was full and was glowing strangely."

"So? There's nothing wrong with it." _She must've gone through the Dark Hour…_

"And on my way here, lots of coffins were out there! Not a soul to be seen even."

"You must be imagining things."

"And tell me, why were you carrying a gun? Was that necessary?"

"_That's… Well…_"

"Please, I just want to know. I don't want to be ignorant of the things around me."

Before he could answer, he moved her to him and embraced her. His face was filled with guilt, while hers was filled with doubt.

"I'm sorry, Minako… I'm telling you now that I'm keeping a secret from you. And about what you saw, it's kinda hard to explain."

"Alright, I think I understand," she gave a faint smile, "Just promised me that you won't lie, okay?"

"I promise. And I swear by this embrace, Minako."

It's nearly around nine when they finished. Both said good night at each other and went to bed in their respective rooms.

** Command Room, 4****th**** floor**

At the command room, Mitsuru and Akihiko were busy watching over Minako while she's sleeping.

"It's unclear to me, Akihiko… How could she have walked past the Dark Hour without experiencing the Apathy Syndrome?"

"You know you're getting all nervous now. It's not like you to pace around like that. Calm down, Mitsuru."

"I apologize for being all tense. It's just that, I think I felt that this scenario happened before. Don't you think so too?"

"Yeah, it's like déjà vu. We were keeping tabs on Minato too when he first got here."

"We have to solve this mystery. If we must, we have to observe and keep an eye on her a little longer."

**APRIL 8, WEDNESDAY**

** Gekkoukan High, Lunchtime**

"Minako-chan! Come eat with us!" a female student said.

"Sorry, but I'm eating with Minato and the others."

"Minako! Why don't you have a seat and have a chat with me?" a male student said.

"Sorry! Minato said I shouldn't talk with guys like you."

** Rooftop**

"You really let out a couple of opportunities walk past you," Junpei said.

"You shouldn't say things like that, y'know," Yukari said.

"What? Don't you think that people will think she's snobbish?" he said.

"I guess you're right, you shouldn't listen to him all the time," Yukari pointed at Minato. "Aren't you being too strict?"

"I'm not strict on her, I'm just keeping her out of trouble," Minato said.

"Is keeping your sis away from fellow students not being strict?" Junpei said." Dude, loosen up! She's not gonna run off with some troublemaking guys."

"Like you, Stupei."

The rest laughed and ate heartily until lunch was over, and went on with the day. Evening falls and Minako's mind is transported to a mysterious place.

** Velvet Room**

"_Where… am I…?_"

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear," said a long-nose man.

"Ah? And who are you?"

"I am Igor. I am a resident of this place. Do you remember this?" he showed her the Contract she signed,

"Ah! Why do you have that?"

"That is of no importance. What's important is that you will be experiencing challenges as you go on with your life."

"Really? Are you some kind of fortune-teller?"

"I cannot say for sure. Ah, I forgot to mention that there is another resident of this room. Yet that person can't make it to your arrival, but you will meet him/her some other time."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you ready to face the challenges that will be thrust upon you?"

"Yes, I am. But may I ask who owns this signature?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question, my dear."

"Oh, alright…"

"I only ask one thing from you; that you abide by the contract and take full responsibilities for your actions."

"I accept. But still, I wonder about this other signature…"

"We will talk more about what you need to know, but alas, I mustn't keep you long, time flows even we are conversing right now. Hold on to this."

"Um, thank you."

"You will be summoned here at another time. By that time, you will come here on your own accord. 'Til we meet again."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Awakening

**Chapter 4: Awakening**

**APRIL 9, THURSDAY**

** Paulownia Mall**

"This is Paulownia Mall, but I guess Minato-kun already took you here, huh?"

"Uh-huh, he took me to that shop first," she pointed towards the Chagall café. "The coffee there tastes so good."

"Really? I'll try to taste it when I have the time. How are you getting along with school?"

"Fine, everyone's really nice to me."

"That's nice. Y'know, we're both alike, including your brother."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I already told this to him, and I thought you have to know as well. I lost my dad in an accident years ago."

"I'm so sorry, Yukari-chan…"

"No, it's alright; I just wanted you to know. Hey, why don't we take a quick stop by the café? It'll be nice to drink a cup of coffee with someone. We can extend our girl-talk a bit longer."

** Iwatodai Dorm**

Inside Minako's room, she still keeps on thinking about the doubt she feels until she falls asleep.

_I still can't keep my doubts away from me._

_I know they're definitely hiding something…_

The hours passed until the Dark Hour arrived. Mitsuru and Akihiko were still keeping an eye on Minako. Unexpectedly, something was hitting against the front door. Koromaru barked loudly until the rest woke up and left their rooms to head downstairs. Minako was the only one who was sleeping soundly.

"W-What was that…?" Fuuka screamed.

"I hope it's not what I think it is…!" Yukari said.

"Yaaawn… Koromaru, why'd you wake us up? Junpei said sleepily.

"Everyone, be on high alert! There's a Shadow right outside the dorm!" Mitsuru said while she and Akihiko were rushing downstairs.

"A SHADOW?" They all exclaimed.

"Déjà vu… It's like before right, Minato-kun?" Yukari said.

"Yeah…" he replied.

_~THUD~_

"Alright, we'll all divide ourselves into groups. Akihiko, Aigis, and Iori, you three stay with me."

"Roger!"

"Yamagishi, proceed to the command room and report back. Keep surveillance on the Shadow's actions."

"Yes, Mitsuru-senpai!"

"Amada, take Koromaru with you and go with her."

"Understood! Koromaru, you'll be coming with us!"

_~THUD~_

"Takeba, go wake her up and go to a safe place."

"Alright!"

"What about me?"

"You go with Takeba and protect your sister; we can't have her injured and prevent anything serious happen to her."

"Let's go, Minato-kun!"

The two rushed upstairs and knocked loudly on Minako's door. She was awakened by the commotion and by the loud knocking.

"Mmm… What's that noise…?" Minako rubbed her eyes while yawning.

"Minako-chan, wake up! Sorry, but your brother and I are coming in!" said Yukari.

"What's going on?"

"No time! We have to get you to a safe place! Oh, take this just in case," Yukari handed Minako a naginata.

"What's this?"

"Let's go, Minako!"

"Huh? W-Wait…!"

** 2****nd**** floor**

_~CRASH~_

"Aaah!" Yukari shrieked.

"They're gaining speed." Minato said.

"What's going here? Tell me! This isn't funny, I'm serious!" Minako said.

As they ran upstairs, loud noises were heard from downstairs. Mitsuru and the others were busy fighting off the Shadow. Suddenly, Fuuka sends a transmission.

"Everyone, listen! I sense another one coming in from outside! Take extra caution!"

"Another one?" Mitsuru exclaimed.

"This is exactly the same as before alright…" Akihiko said.

** Rooftop**

"Phew, we're safe now…"

"Yukari-san… This scenario…"

"You're right…"

"Ooh! Minato! Look, that's what I'm talking about!" Minako said as she tugged Minato's shirt. "Now do you believe me?"

"Minako, this isn't the time to—"

_~RRRUUUMMMBLE~_

"Fuuka-senpai, they're now on the rooftop!"

"But that's where I sensed the other one heading to!"

"Oh no! Did that one followed us?"

"Yukari-san!"

"I understand! Stand back, Minako-chan!"

"O-Okay…!" she answered and ran to a safe distance.

** Lounge, 1****st**** floor**

"Persona!" Aigis exclaimed. She defeated the enemy using her Persona.

"Dammit! That Shadow knocked me down…" Junpei said as he struggles to stand.

"Mitsuru! The other Shadow's at the rooftop!" Akihiko said.

"What? Let us head to the command room, now!" Mitsuru said.

"But Mitsuru-san, what about…?" Aigis asked.

"Yeah, aren't we gonna go and help them? Junpei said.

"No, Arisato and Takeba are capable of handling it themselves. We mustn't intervene," Mitsuru replied." And we must all see for ourselves if Minako Arisato will awaken to her Potential as a Persona-user."

"So she really has a Persona?" Akihiko said.

"She shows the exact same signs as her brother…" Mitsuru said.

** Rooftop**

"B-Be careful!"

_This isn't going too well… What is that thing? I can't believe what I'm seeing right now…_

"Isis!"

Yukari summoned her Persona and aimed for the Shadow but it quickly dodged her attack. It attacked her and she was knocked down, but not unconscious. Then it changed its course and headed for the twins.

"Minato-kun! Minako-chan!"

"I won't let you hurt her! Orpheus!"

He summoned his Persona but it became berserk and changed into a different appearance.

"_AAARRRGGGHHH!_" he cried while clutching his head.

"Minato…!" Minako began to cry.

It caused pain inside his body making him weak and knelt down. He was vulnerable as well now. The rest of the team suddenly felt that they have already seen this scenario before. Fortunately, Orpheus became calm and it disappeared right after. However, the enemy is still waiting for them.

_What do I do now…? Yukari-chan and Minato are both hurt…!_

_There's no else to help us…_

_There's no else to defeat it…_

_But I can…_

Minako wasn't aware of her last sentence, she just said it unconsciously. She felt a surge of power emitting within her. Her instincts told her to pick up Minato's Evoker when it slides towards her. She picks it up and heard a voice inside her saying:

_Go on…_

_Don't be scared…_

_It's easy, just pull the trigger and everything will be okay..._

_It's the only way to save your friends…_

_Per… so… na…_

_~BANG~_

Minako just shot herself using Minato's Evoker and summoned her own Persona—Eurydice.

_I am thou, and thou art I… I am Eurydice, master of strings…_

_Just as I expected, I knew she'll do it…_

_Everything's going according to plan…_

_The rebirth shall be upon this world…_

_I will not be defeated once again…_

"_A… Persona…?_" Yukari gasped.

"_My sister… Has a Persona too…?_" Minato finally managed to regain part of his strength.

"What just hap—AAAHHH!"

It seems that her Persona has gone berserk as well, none of them knew why either. Lucky for her, it quickly changed back to normal. For some reason, both Personas appeared again and suddenly changed into the creature earlier and united to become one.

** Command Room, 4****th**** Floor**

"What the…?" Akihiko was startled.

"What's happening, Mitsuru-senpai?" Fuuka asked.

"I don't know either, Yamagishi…" she replied. "But _this_ definitely happened _before_…"

** Rooftop**

The creature attacked the Shadow and defeated it in one single blow. After, both Personas reverted back and the twins fell unconscious. The team rushed to their aid.

"Minako-chan! Minato-kun!" Yukari finally stands up and ran to them.

"Minato-san, please wake up…!" Aigis shrugged him.

"Minako-chan, don't give in! Please, say something!" Fuuka shrugged her.

"Hey, you two don't die on us…! You still have futures like the rest of us!" Junpei sulked.

"Don't joke like that, Stupei…!"

_I have no idea what just happened…_

_Did I really do that…shooting myself in the head like that…?_

_Did that thing really came out of me?_

_She suddenly changed into something scary…_

_I hope that monster's gone._

_And I hope that I was able to save them, and my brother…_

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Decision

**Chapter 5: Decision**

**APRIL 19, MONDAY**

** Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**

A week has passed and Minako was still in bed. Minato was also hospitalized but he was discharged earlier than her. He decided to stay with her until she woke up.

"_Mmm… Huh?_" Minako opened her eyes.

"Thank God you're awake!" he said.

"Minato? Where am I?" she looks around and tried to stand.

"You're in the hospital, you fainted as well."

"_Yeah… I remember now_. But what happened aft—"

"Shh, you shouldn't ask too much. You're still weak."

_~KNOCK KNOCK~_

"Minako-chan? Oh, Minato-kun, I knew you'd be here," Yukari peeked in.

"Yukari-san."

"Yukari-chan!"

"Minato-kun, don't you know that Ms. Toriumi's having a fit about your attendance? She's already piling up warnings for you that I was asked to relay! Sheesh, have you thought about punctuality? And your homework's piled up as well!"

"Really?"

"You've been skipping school? MINATO!"

"Uh…"

"If you don't do all those homework, you're in so much trouble…"

"…Why are you so concerned about _MY_ homework anyway?"

"Well… _Just because…_ Just because I care, alright? You have a problem with that?"

"No! It's like intruding into my personal stuff, and I'm not used to it… Except for her, that's an exemption," he said while pointing at Minako.

"Intruding? Well do you remember who looked after _YOU_ when _YOU_ were hospitalized? And do you remember who brought in all _YOUR_ piled up homework?"

"Geez, cool down for a bit, will you? And I still did all those after you brought them to me…"

"Minato, Yukari-chan, don't fight!" Minako said with a comical look, "But seriously, I have never thought that you'd ever try to skip classes!"

"Minako, I can explain…!"

"But he only did it so that he can look after you," Yukari tried to reassure her. "In fact, he slept here the whole time right after he was out just for you. So you shouldn't scold him to much."

"He did?" she smiled weakly.

"Stop it… You're making me embarrassed, Yukari-san…!" he turned away.

"I'm not, I'm just telling the truth," Yukari laughed.

They all laughed heartily until Minako asked, "Um, if it's not much of a bother… Please be honest with me about something..."

"What is it?" they both said.

"I guess it's time, Minato-kun…"

"*nod* Yes, I agree, Yukari-san."

"Huh?" _I knew it…_

"Uh, where should we start?"

"Sorry if we have been so secretive on you, Minako-chan. We've been hiding important things from you. We're just keeping you safe."

"Safe from what?"

Yukari and Minato explained to Minako about what had happened, from Personas to the spreading Apathy Syndrome, S.E.E.S., and everything related. They also mentioned about the 'repeated' school year, but neither of them knew why nor how.

"I see…" she nodded," It's impossible to believe, but I think I understand."

"Good, I'm glad you do," she sighed.

"Can I go home now?"

"Yeah, the doctor said you're fine and good to go. He didn't find anything wrong so that's a good sign. But he said that you'll be out tonight, and can attend school tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks."

"Well, I'll be going now. Hey, Minato-kun, are you coming or what?"

"No, I want to stay a bit longer. I'll help her with her things."

"Fine, suit yourself. If Ms. Toriumi asks me again, you'll have to tell her," Yukari left the room and returned to the dorm.

**APRIL 20, TUESDAY**

** Gekkoukan High**

The next day, Minako attended alongside Minato and the rest of S.E.E.S., Junpei tries to cheer her up by greeting her.

"Hey, Minako! How are ya? You've been sleeping for a week," said Junpei.

"I'm fine, just a bit surprised that's all."

"I'm glad that you're well, Minako-chan," said Fuuka with a smile.

"Yeah, I still can't believe all of this."

** Classroom 2-F**

Mitsuru suddenly entered the room while the rest were surprised to see her, "Come to the Lounge later when you get home, we have matters to discuss." She then leaves immediately.

"…She came here just to say that?" asked Minako dumbfounded.

"Uh-huh, she's probably busy with the Student Council; she's the President, by the way," replied Yukari.

"Wow! Awesome!" exclaimed Minako.

"Huh, there's nothing good about the Student Council anyway…" Junpei sulked.

"It's not that bad," said Minato, "actually, it's kinda great there."

"Seriously?" exclaimed Junpei, "Man, your stay there must have gone through your head! What have they done to you?"

"Stop exaggerating, Junpei. He's not like you," Yukari sighed, "he's still an academic person despite his appearance, right, Minato-kun?"

Apparently, Minato fell asleep while listening to their conversation… Yukari just gave a glare on him, "_He never changes that habit…_"

"That's so cool! I never expected him to join the Student Council!" said Minako, "I knew he'd be a responsible person someday!"

"Looks like she's having fun," whispered Junpei.

"Duh, can't you see that?" Yukari replied.

** Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge**

Time passed quickly and it was already evening. Minako was still walking weakly, but Minato's there to assist her.

"Careful, Minako."

"Please, I'm fine. I can walk inside by myself, thank you!"

"But…"

"I'm not weak anymore, thanks to you and Yukari-chan. I'm not gonna fall down like what you're thinking right now!" she laughed.

"I wasn't thinking like that…!"

They were the only ones left to attend the meeting. They sat down and all listened intently to Mitsuru.

"Good, you're all here. How are you feeling, Arisato?"

"Fine, I think I really needed that much sleep."

"That's good to hear. To start this meeting, I wanted to say that it has been quite rough on her first three days, hasn't it?"

"Um… To be honest, not really…"

"Is that so? Well, I'm glad to know that you have been coping up well, even if you were hospitalized. Straight to the point, you all know that we are experiencing the Dark Hour again, right?"

"Yeah," they all said.

"Yeah, even the school year's been played back…!" Junpei grunted. "I don't wanna repeat the same term again!"

"But isn't that nice, Junpei-senpai, that you can now get to answer exams efficiently?" Ken said.

"Hey, you're right! Perfect test score here I co—"

"Don't try on cheating to ace every exam, Junpei!" Akihiko said.

"Aw come on, senpai! Even if I try to ace every test, I won't be able to since I can't memorize everything! It's only gonna make my head explode."

"That's not convincing enough, Junpei," said Akihiko.

"Back to our discussion, I have this theory that this specific event was reversed for the purpose of something. Unfortunately, I have no clue on what it is."

"So this happened before?"

"Yeah, but not all everything was played back…" Akihiko frowned.

"Huh? What's the matter, Akihiko-senpai?"

"Ah, it's nothing, Minako…" Akihiko just remembered about Shinjiro.

"I have a feeling that we need to defeat the 12 Arcanas again," Fuuka said.

"Those things? Didn't we defeat them before? It's totally impossible!" Junpei said.

"Hmm, I guess it is possible for them to reappear since this happened all over again."

"Mitsuru-senpai, do we have to fight them again?" Ken asked.

"We have to, but still we're not sure if they are to show up at every full moon."

"I think we should remember every single detail that's related here," said Akihiko, "It's the only way; we could find more clues as we go on."

"Good idea, Akihiko-san," said Aigis, "We must recall everything. I wasn't here until you went to Yakushima, correct?"

"Yakushima!" Junpei exclaimed, "Hey, are we still going to go back there?"

"We're not sure, Iori. We will only if there is a need for it. "

"Aw, senpai…!"

"For now, we must focus on dealing with the arcana that will appear at each full moon, and go on with this false time as it is."

"Yes!"

** 3****rd**** Floor Hallway**

"Hey, Yukari-chan…"

"Hm? What is it, Minako-chan?"

"What did they mean by time was reversed?"

"Oh that? Well, you see, Shadows and the Dark Hour were already been disposed of a year ago. Your brother, we, and the rest of S.E.E.S. restored peace on our world."

"But after a certain date, which is March 31st, we suddenly found ourselves specifically on the day of April 6…the day you arrived here in Port Island." Fuuka said.

"Do you think I'm also to blame for this?"

"Don't think like that, Minako-san!" said Aigis, "Your arrival here isn't a cause for our problem."

"Still, I wonder why we had to go back to April 6 and experience everything again," said Fuuka.

"To tell you honestly, everyone, I suddenly have something in my mind that is currently bothering me…" said Aigis.

"What is it?" asked Fuuka.

"I do not know…But I feel that it's the same feeling I felt before and after meeting you all."

"Then don't think about it anymore, Aigis," said Yukari, "it will only cause you a headache, so don't trouble yourself, alright?"

"I'll try, Yukari-san, thank you for your concern."

"Mmm… I think it's time for us to go to sleep," Yukari yawned as she stretched. "I don't know why we're still up like this."

"At least we got to spend this evening with only us girls," smiled Minako.

"Yeah," said Yukari, "But Mitsuru-senpai isn't here though."

"She's always busy, isn't she?" said Minako.

** Dark Hour, Minako's Room**

Once again, the Dark Hour arrived. Minako is sleeping soundly, when she felt someone's presence beside her.

"Good evening," the voice said.

"Huh…? Who are you?"

"We've met before."

"Oh right, you're that boy I met when I first arrived here."

"How are you? I see that you have awakened to your power."

"How did you know? Were you spying on me? "

"I can see what you can see," he said.

"_Okaaay…?_" she stared. "Well then, I need to sleep now, good night."

"Okay, good night. That's what you say to someone going to sleep, right?" he smiled. "I must remind you of something very important… But I guess that will have to wait since you need to rest now."

And then he disappeared without a trace after Minako closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Inside the Labyrinth

**Chapter 6: Inside the Labyrinth**

**APRIL 21, TUESDAY**

** Lunchtime: Gekkoukan High**

They were busy conversing until Yukari's cellphone rang, "Oh, a text from Akihiko-senpai."

"What does it say? Is he asking you for a date huh?" Junpei smirked.

"You're too _hilarious_, Stupei," said Yukari with a glare, "He wouldn't even think of this kind of stuff. He's asking us to come back to the dorm as early as possible tonight."

"What do you suppose what will happen later?" asked Aigis.

"We'd probably go to Tartarus tonight," said Minato, "Today's the day we first went there. I marked it on my calendar before. Today was also the day when Junpei arrived at the dorm."

"Hey, yeah, that's right!" said Junpei, "Geez, I feel so ignorant since I didn't remember that…"

"Wow, you've been keeping yourself updated, Minato-kun," said Yukari.

"I just like to mark things on the calendar, that's all," Minato replied.

"It's because he's forgetful!" laughed Minako.

"You also mark things in your calendar, sis," he laughed as well.

"I mark mine for the purpose of being organized, brother," she kept on laughing.

** Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge**

After school, they headed straight home and proceeded to the Lounge. Mitsuru sits patiently while waiting for them to arrive.

"Welcome back," she said as she closed her book.

"What is it that you asked us to come home early?" asked Minako.

"We are going to Tartarus tonight," she said, "We will show you more about our objectives. It is necessary for you to see what kind of environment you will be indulged in from now on."

"But you'll have to be wide awake in order to see it," said Akihiko, "it only appears during the Dark Hour."

"Don't worry! I won't fall asleep, I've drank 3 cups of coffee this morning!" Minako said.

"…WHAT?" exclaimed Junpei. "Just what eating lifestyle do you have?"

"It's not surprising since she's so hyperactive," said Minato.

"And when it comes to him," she pointed at her brother, "coffee doesn't work on him; it only makes him sleepier," she smirked.

** 11:59 PM: Gekkoukan High**

They arrived at their destination at around this time. Since Minako was new to it, she looked curious and wondered why go to Gekkoukan High at this hour.

"Huh? Why are we here?" stared Minako.

"This is where Tartarus is," replied Mitsuru.

"Seriously?" she gaped in curiousity.

"I also felt that way the first time I saw it," said Junpei.

"Yeah, and you were like a scared chicken too when you finally saw it," laughed Yukari.

"I was surprised, but not scared alright?" he said.

"It will be only at midnight," said Akihiko while looking at his watch, ten seconds before the Dark Hour, "And three…two…"

** Dark Hour**

The school transformed into a tall, mysterious tower and everywhere they look, it was silent all the way. Minako stood still as she watches the tower formed.

"Everything became quiet; I can't hear anything or anyone."

"That's what happens during this hour; all electronics and other electricity-run devices are not functional," said Mitsuru.

"And people without Personas are being transmogrified just like that one," said Akihiko as he pointed at a nearby coffin.

"Are they alright in there?"

"Yes, they are just taking a deep sleep. But if they are active and has no Persona, Shadows will prey on them and leave them as what we call the Apathy Syndrome," explained Mitsuru.

"They'll look like a living corpse," said Minato.

"So those I saw while we were walking home are…"

"That's right," said Yukari, "those were victims, and it'll take a long time before they can recover."

** Tartarus**

They entered the tower and a staircase welcomed them inside. Then they searched around to see if anything changed. Suddenly, Minako sees a mysterious door nearby. Minato seemed to notice she entered through it. She entered the door and found out that she had entered the Velvet Room.

** Velvet Room**

"Welcome back, my dear," greeted Igor.

_This is the Velvet Room, right?_

"Hello, nice to see you again, sir," she said.

"I see that you have awaken to you power. It was Eurydice who heeded your call," he said, "Have you learned how to use your power yet?"

"Err, um… No, I haven't," she frowned. "But I think I will be able to today. Can I ask what a Persona is? I think it wasn't explained properly back at the dorm."

"A Persona is like a façade, like a mask to protect you. Your Persona is of the Wild Card, and the number zero. It may mean nothing, but just like its name, it can also hold many others, infinity as well. Think of it as a special number that is destined for you to have."

"I see, I understand now," she nodded.

"I'm glad you understand. Now, I'd like you to introduce my assistant. He wasn't able to make his appearance due to some reasons."

A tall man appeared inside the room, he was also carrying a book in his hand. He had white hair and golden eyes, and wore royal blue clothing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, "I am Theodore, but you can call me Theo if you prefer."

"Nice to meet you, Theo," she said. "I was thinking that it might be a female," she giggled.

"I will be giving you all the support and guidance that you will need on your activities regarding this matter," said Theo.

"About that door…"

"No one but you can see nor enter this place," said Igor. "_…But I see that someone close to you knows and sees where you are right now,_" he added while resting his chin on his hands.

"_What do you mean…?_"

"It seems that our time is up, you're needed right now," Igor said, "But you will come here on your own accord, or if time permits us to meet again. Til' we meet again."

Minako opened her eyes and saw that the door was still in front of her. Yukari and Junpei stood still while staring at her; they don't seem to see the door.

"Yo, what are you doing standing there, eh?" said Junpei.

"Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" said Yukari.

"Nothing," Minako replied, "But there was this door and…"

"_A door?_" said Yukari with wide eyes, "there is no door here."

_It's like Mr. Igor said…_

"Are you dozing of while standing like that?" said Junpei, "Man, you must be so excited that you suddenly have the time to get a quick nap."

…_that no one but me can see it._

_But what did he meant when he said that someone close to me knows and sees where I am…?_

"I've decided to send only one group inside," said Mitsuru, "It will let us know if there are boundaries as we proceeded further."

"I want to get some action now, Mitsuru," said Akihiko with excitement, "It's to make up for last time when I got injured."

"No, I've chosen that Takeba, Iori and the Arisato twins should go inside," said Mitsuru, "I'd like to see if they can find something that could help us with our investigation."

"Yeees! Sweet!" exclaimed Junpei.

"Us again?" asked Yukari with a sigh. "Why us four…?"

"Yamagishi and I will take charge during this operation, listen to our instructions carefully and avoid getting injured."

_She really ignored that question…_ Yukari thought. "Then who should be the leader?" she asked, "I know you'll appoint one, Mitsuru-senpai."

"Your thoughts exactly, Takeba," smiled Mitsuru.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! ME!" said Junpei childishly, "I wanna be leader! I wasn't given the chance last time so now let me! Please?"

"You're the leader," said Akihiko while pointing both at the twins.

"SERIOUSLY?" exclaimed Junpei. "Why two leaders? He already got his chance!"

"Minato's experienced being a leader before so it's wise that he should be leader again," Akihiko replied.

"That's unfair, senpai…" he sulked. "And why choose her? I have nothing against her, but she's obviously new to this thing."

"Minako fought them during the time when she awakened her Persona, and we all saw that happened. It will be useful for her since it will boost her confidence and train her leadership skills."

"…It's totally not my day…" he sulked some more.

"We'll stay here and watch your progress," said Mitsuru, "We will send backup when you're in a tight situation."

"Good luck, everyone," said Aigis.

** Thebel, 1****st**** Block; 2****nd**** Floor**

They climbed the stairs and entered through the door and it disappeared as soon as the floor was materialized. The place looked the same as they first tried exploring it, and few Shadows were in sight.

"Can you hear me?" said Fuuka.

"Yes, we can," replied Minato.

"Listen, Mitsuru instructs you to go and defeat all Shadows In sight. Try to look around and see what you can find."

"Okay, thank you, Fuuka-chan," said Yukari.

"This place looks so creepy… Yet exciting!" said Minako.

"You actually like this kind of stuff…?" asked Junpei.

"Yes!" she replied.

"Well we gotta do what we're supposed to do," said Yukari. "Let's start walking, and defeat those Shadows!"

"Right!" they all said.

** Tartarus, Main Entrance**

"Is this happened before?" asked Aigis.

"Yeah, before I was able to join them, those three did all the exploring until I got better," said Akihiko. "It was worth the time while I was still recovering."

"I admire their confidence," said Ken, "I wish I had my chance and joined them early."

** Thebel, 1****st**** Block; 2nd Floor**

"That was easy!" said Yukari.

"Oh yeah! Kicking some Shadow rears motivated me to do better at this!" said Junpei.

"I thought I was gonna trip when I attacked it!" laughed Minako.

"You're pretty good at handling your weapon well," said Minato.

"Thank you!" she smiled.

They explored further and reached the floor's limit since they aren't allowed to proceed upstairs yet. They split up until one of them found the access point and returned to the entrance.

"How are you?" asked Fuuka.

"_Tired… I wanna go to bed now…_" sighed both Yukari and Junpei.

"It must be exhausting, I know how you feel right now," said Mitsuru. "Alright, everyone, we'll call this a day. You've done well tonight, the four of you. As for the rest of you, we'll send out two groups inside next time."

_I hope that we will be able to solve this mystery… I know we can do it._

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. 2 Fools and 2 Magicians

**Chapter 7: 2 Fools and 2 Magicians**

**APRIL 22, WEDNESDAY**

** Morning: Gekkoukan High**

Another day at Gekkoukan High. After the morning assembly given by the principal, the team tries to keep themselves awake for the lecture in Ms. Toriumi's class. Only Aigis is awake since she didn't go into fighting last night.

"All right, today we'll be going over Meiji-era literature. Open your textbooks to page 12," she said, then she closed her book and slammed it on her desk, "...You know what? I'm tired of these textbooks. I just went over this novel in the last class. I've got a great poem we can cover instead. Close your textbooks, everyone, and listen..."

"Isolated cloud

Suspended over the tall

Snowy mountain peak..."

"_I'm so tired…_" yawned Minato.

"_I agree with that…_" whispered Junpei as he closed his eyes.

"_…Uh, hey, what's she… Ugh…_" said Yukari. "_I can't keep my eyes open._" "_I can't believe the principal gave a speech so similar to Mitsuru-senpai's…_" she whispered, "_I bet he was so jealous._"

"_Yeah, did you see the way he looked at senpai after he was done? Man, he looked so proud of himself_," Junpei whispered back.

"_I have to stay awake! I won't follow my twin's example,_" thought Minako. And she was the only one who managed to stay awake.

** After School: Gate Entrance**

"Whew! I managed to stay awake!" said Minako.

"Well good for you and bad for me…" said Minato, "I got yelled at for taking a quick nap earlier."

"That's what you get for sleeping in class, brother."

"I was taking a nap, sis. It's different from sleeping."

"No, it's not, both have the same meaning but different in the time spent while doing it."

As they were nearing the school gate, they saw Akihiko and a bunch of girls surrounding him. They tried to go around them, but they were blocking both sides.

"Akihiko-senpai's so popular, huh?" she said.

"Yeah, since he's also captain of the boxing team," he said.

"Really? The school has that club too?"

"Yes and there are other available clubs like the Swim Team, volleyball club…" and Minato keeps on talking until he mentioned all of the school clubs.

"Sorry, but I have to get going," said Akihiko to the squealing girls.

"Aw, why can't you come with us?" a girl said.

"Yeah, you're always busy with the boxing club," another said.

"_Tch, if only you knew the other reason why I joined…_" he murmured.

"What was that?" they all asked.

"Nothing," he replied, and then sees the twins who can't pass through and approached them, "Hey, do you two have something to do later?"

"No," they both replied.

The girls became silent upon seeing the twins. Some smiled at Minato and it seems that some glared at Minako for some reason. They soon left to not disturb them and to make a bad impression on Akihiko.

"I want you to come to the Police Station, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Okay," they said.

"Well then, I'll be going now, I have another place to go to but I'll catch up there. See ya."

"Who could it be?"

"Ah, he's probably wanting you to meet Officer Kurosawa. He's a scary-looking guy, but he's a nice person and the only one who helps S.E.E.S."

** Iwatodai Strip Mall**

They also left for Paulownia Mall. Somewhere along the way, Minako gets carried away with the sightseeing. She had the urge to go look at the shops and other stuff.

"We're supposed to go to the station, remember?" Minato said.

"Aw, but those books are definitely my type of reading!" Minako said as she looked at the piles of manga inside the store.

"I know you like those, but we really have to go. We'll go there next time."

** Paulownia Mall**

The Police Station is in sight and they entered inside. They saw Akihiko talking to Officer Kurosawa. Minako looked around to see if it was just a police station.

"Ah, here they are," said Akihiko, "This is Minako Arisato, Minato's twin. She's the one I've been talking about. And you still remember him, right?"

"Good day," she said politely.

"Yeah, I remember him, even the first time I met you and your other friend," replied Officer Kurosawa.

"You must mean Junpei," said Minato. "He and I went here also after the night we first went to Tartarus."

"Ohh…"

"Sorry if I have to leave so soon, I'm scheduled to practice at the team right now. If I was injured like before, I'd be going to have a check-up," said Akihiko. "Here's 5,000 yen each, buy what you need. I'll see you later."

"Wow, but what are we going to buy?" she asked.

"Weapons, armor, stuff like those, duh," he replied.

"This isn't just a police station; I also sell weapons and other things you'll need when fighting Shadows."

"I knew it! I knew that there's also a weird shop somewhere around!"

"Sorry, she's just new to this."

"That's quite alright. I feel that this scenario happened before, but I guess it can't be helped," said Kurosawa.

"_Looks like he doesn't know what's going on, huh?_" she whispered.

"_Yeah, looks like it,_" he whispered back.

Outside the station, the two just finished buying some items they'll need for Tartarus. Minako took notice of the café and dragged Minato there.

"Whoa there! What's the rush?"

"I want to go inside! Can we? Can we?"

"Don't you want to go look at the other shops or go karaoke? That's typically what girls would do."

"Well I'm not what you'd call typical; I'm more of an adventurous soul."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're different from other girls."

"Hey look! They're offering part-time jobs!"

"Huh, looks like this is new; there wasn't anything like this before."

"C'mon, I want to try! It'll help us with saving money! It's going to be fun!"

"Oh please, I won't go! You're not gonna make me!"

"Aw… Fine, I'll go in by myself!"

Minako stomped childishly on her way in, and Minato followed and watched her work while he drank a Pheromone coffee. She earned some yen after working.

"See? I told you it was fun!"

"Stop rubbing it in my face, I'll find my own part-time job. You'll see!"

**APRIL 23, THURSDAY**

** After School: 2-F Classroom**

After skipping a night at Tartarus, they are able to listen to the lecture wide awake. Minako was alone and is spending her time reading a book on her desk. As for Minato, he was out with Kenji, so it's a little surprising that he wasn't with her like he usually does.

"Hey, Minako! Why are you still here? It's time to go home."

"I'm just reading this book. Do you want something, Junpei-kun?"

"Uh, not really. But I was wondering if you'd wanna hang out today. I see Minato's not with you today so…" he scratched his head.

"Alright, I'll go with you," she smiled.

"Really? Great! Let's go eat some ramen!"

** Iwatodai Strip Mall, Hagakure Ramen**

The smell of freshly-made ramen filled the air. Junpei and Minako's stomach started to grumble after the scent entered their noses,

"_Hmm, let's see…_ Um, I'll have two specials!" said Junpei.

"The special?" asked Minako.

"The normal meals are good, too, but the special...? Pure. Awesome."

After a few moments, the waiter brings in two ramen bowls to them. The fragrant smell arising from the bowls makes their stomachs growl some more…

"C'mon, try it," he said.

She took a bite and sipped the soup a little. The distinct taste of the soup blends well with the thick noodles… It's really quite delicious.

"This is delicious!" she said with a gleam appearing around her, "I've never tasted anything like this before!"

"Haha! Good, right? Well then, I'm digging in too. Chow time!" said Junpei as he slurped his meal. "Ahh, hot hot hot... Man, this is great!"

"Um, Junpei-kun, is there something you wanted to say to me? I have a feeling you do."

"Oh, I guess you kinda caught me there… Well I see that you've been pretty upset during before you got out of the hospital…"

"…And you thought of cheering me up by asking me out? Gee, thanks, Junpei-kun," she smiled.

"Uh, thanks… I'm glad that you're smiling again," he let out a shy laugh. "Hey, what do you think of Akihiko-senpai?" he said with a smirk.

"Akihiko-senpai? Mm… Well he's cool and, yeah, he looks handsome too. I see he's also a smart person. Why?"

"Oh, you like handsome and smart guys, eh? Uh, I was just wondering," he said. "Hey, if by any chance, would you go for him too? A lot of girls won't stand up to your league if you go for it."

"Why are you saying things like that to me…?" she looked at him, "I'm not interested in any guys."

"Seriously? Hmm, you also look like the type who would study than go dating. And to tell you honestly, I was kinda jealous of Minato when we first met… Was I rude to both of you…?"

"No. But I'm a bit upset because you were jealous of him. Still, I won't even think of dating someone."

"Well I bet that I'll see you dating someone someday," he laughed. "Say, what's up with Minato? He's always…_y'know_… A guy uninterested in anything lively…? And what's the deal with him and his charisma? A lot of girls are going for him. But unlucky them, they're being turned down without him knowing. *slurp*"

Just as Junpei finished his sentence, he and Minako heard someone spewed ramen on the counter nearby.

"*cough cough* _Ugh…_" said Minato.

"_M-Minato…?_" said Minako.

"Oh man! Do you think he heard me…?" said Junpei as he was a noodle was dangling from his mouth…

"Hey, you okay, Minato?" asked Kenji as he patted Minato's back. "Oh hi, Minako-chan!" he waved at her.

"Hi, Kenji-kun! So this is where you two went."

"_Were you by any chance making fun of me…?_" Minato looked at Junpei.

"Who, me? No! I was just asking her, that's all," he replied. _He did hear me…_ He thought.

"Aw shoot! I missed my favorite program! Gotta go!" said Kenji and left the shop.

"Hey, who's responsible for this mess…?" asked the seemingly angry owner.

"Uh, sorry, we'll clean it up…!" said Minako.

"_Wait, 'til we get home, Junpei…_" said Minato while drinking water.

"Hey, don't go blaming me so much!"

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. Club Tryouts and a Persimmon Tree

**Chapter 8: Club Try-outs and a Persimmon Tree**

**APRIL 24, FRIDAY**

**Lunchtime: Gekkoukan High, 2-F Classroom**

"Hey, Minako-chan, which club are you going to join?" asked Yukari.

"Huh? Um, I don't know…"

"Don't tell me today's the club try-outs?" said Junpei. "I'm not interested in any of those."

"It's pretty obvious for you, Junpei," said Yukari. "What about you, Minato-kun?"

"Uh… I'm still on the Swim Team," replied Minato.

"Ooh, that's perfect, brother! You're a great swimmer!"

"What about you, sis?" he asked.

"Hmm… I guess I'll observe for a while…"

**After School: 1F, Laboratory Hallway**

It's already dismissal when Minako decided to join one of the clubs. She walked through a hallway outside the door and saw a persimmon tree nearby.

"Huh, what a nice tree, I wonder what kind it is?" she thought, and continued walking until she entered through another door.

Inside where three doors; leading to the Swim Team, the Tennis Club, and the Volleyball Club. She peeked through the Swim Team and saw Minato taking a dive in the pool. She tried to enter, but the note on the door says that it's only for the men. Minato saw her after he rose up to the surface and waved at her. Then she stared at the remaining two doors, thinking which she would choose to join.

"Hmm, I guess I'll join the Tennis Club…" she walked slowly to the front door, "…Then again, I am a good volleyball player… I'll go join the Volleyball Club then!" and she opened the door to the club she joined.

"…So you have a new teammate, Minako Arisato," said Ms. Kanou, "Say hello to her, everyone!"

"Hi! Welcome!" the team greeted.

"Hi, nice to meet you all! I'll be on my best behavior!" she smiled.

"Um, who was the leader of this club again…?" she looked around.

"That would be me," said a keen-looking student.

"Ah, Rio Iwasaki, right?" she said, "Well then, I'll be going now. I wasn't supposed to be here anyway…"

Ms. Kanou left while the rest returned to what they were doing. The other members started to murmur, "She's acting all cute again."

"Don't mind those girls," said Rio as she approached Minako and holds out her hand, "Hi, you must be the new transfer student, right? I'm Rio Iwasaki."

Minako shook hands with her and gave a warm smile, "Yes, I am. I'm Minako Arisato."

"Arisato, eh? Oh, I've heard of him, Kenji-kun always talks about him when we're together. And he's the guy who goes to school with his headphones on, am I right?"

"Yep, that's my twin brother.

"I've also heard that you two just met after many years and moved in to the same dorm he's in, is that so?"

"Yup, that's true. I was surprised to know as well. I still can't believe he'd still be alive after that _incident…_"

"What incident…?"

"D-Did I say that…? Uh…that's… That's not what I meant! I mean…"

"Uh… Okay…? Well anyways, it's really nice for both of you, being reunited after years, going to attend the same school on your first day."

"Iwasaki-san…"

"Call me Rio. We're already friends, aren't we?"

Thou art I... And art I thou...

Thou hast established a new bond...

Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana...

"Okay, Rio-chan, I'll try to do my best here in this club! You can count on me!"

"*giggle* Just seeing you enjoy yourself is enough. I look forward to be cooperating with you, Minako-chan."

**Iwatodai Dorm: Lounge**

"Oh, hey," said Yukari. "Have you joined any clubs yet?"

"Uh-huh," Minako replied, "the Volleyball club."

"That's nice," she said.

"What about you, Iori?" asked Mitsuru. "The Kendo Club would suit you since you wield a two-handed sword for a weapon."

"I'm not interested to join, thank you!" replied Junpei. "Dealing with those Shadows are my kind of club!"

"Clubs are important parts of one's training," said Akihiko, "That's how I got better in fighting with boxing as my morning club."

"And I bet your night club is _Shadow-boxing_? Hehe, get it? Shadow? Boxing? I was supposed to say 'Shadow-fighting', but this one is funnier!"

"Alright we get it, Stupei!" said Yukari, "_Sheesh, you're as lame as Ikutsuki-san…!_"

"Don't compare me with that bastard!"

"Who's he?" asked Minako.

"Him? Oh, uh… He's no one important."

"There you go again without explaining…"

"At least there's no volleyball around…"

"Why?" asked Yukari and Junpei.

"She can knock you out when she holds one in her hand, especially when she's angry. Better be careful and don't ever try to find out if I'm right or not."

"Heh, now I wish there IS one in my hand!" said Minako as she tightly pulled Minato's hair out of annoyance.

**APRIL 25, SATURDAY**

**Early Morning: Gekkoukan High**

"Hey! I heard the bookstore at the Iwatodai strip mall is going to open today!"

"So? Why tell me that…? We're going someplace today, remember?"

"_A bookstore…_" thought Minako.

**Lunchtime: Classroom 2-F**

"Hey, Minako! Are you free after school?" asked Junpei.

"Sorry, I plan to go to the bookstore later."

"Oh… Fine then."

"You're going there?" asked Minato.

"Yeah, I wonder what kinds of books they sell there."

"Want me to come along?" he asked again.

"No, thanks," she said, "You've been always wit me, and I think you should let me off so I can explore on my own."

"I know, but I want to see the old couple again. I haven't thanked them properly for this gift."

"Wow, you know who owns the store? Sorry, but you better let me on my own today, okay?" she laughed.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Bookstore**

"Here it is."

Minako entered the store and saw piles of stacked books everywhere. She tried to get a book from a shelf when an old man appeared from behind.

"Welcome! But sorry, we don't sell any fish here," he said.

"Eh…?"

"Dear, we don't sell fish here, remember?" an old lady said, she must be his wife.

"Oh right!" he laughed.

"Sorry, he has been quite forgetful these days."

"It's alright," Minako smiled, "Are you having trouble with fixing up? Maybe I can help."

"No, it's alright! We can handle these ourselves," said the old lady.

"But I insist! Please let me!"

Minako helped moved piles of books over to a corner, but it doesn't seem to be any brighter… "I think I did worse…"

"Heh! That's nothing! You just wanted to help, and we really appreciated it!" said the old man. "I almost forgot! Allow me to introduce my wife Mitsuko. I'm Bunkichi."

"Nice to meet both of you, I'm Minako Arisato."

As soon as they've finished introducing themselves, a voice rings in Minako's head…

Thou art I... And art I thou...

Thou hast established a new bond...

Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hierophant Arcana...

_This must be what Igor was talking about..._

_I know I also heard this mysterious voice when I first went out with Junpei and met Rio-chan._

_But I guess I was ignorant that time._

"Hm? Arisato? That name sounds familiar…" Bunkichi scratched his head.

"Oh, I remember! It was that nice young boy, Minato Arisato," said Mitsuko, "Are a relative by any chance?"

"So you're the old couple he was talking about. I'm his twin sister, and I just moved here days ago."

"Hoho, I thought so when I saw you," said Bunkichi, "No wonder you two look alike!"

"Good for you," smiled Mitsuko, "it's quite wonderful to hear something like that." She suddenly starts to become teary-eyed.

"Ah! Please don't cry! Is there something bothering you?" said Minako.

"Nah, she's just happy to know that Minato-kun is reunited with you," he said, "We never knew he had a twin; he doesn't even tell us he had a sibling."

"I'm sorry, I was just emotional. Do you mind if we call you Minako-chan?" said Mitsuko as she smiled to reassure her.

"We're sorry to make you worried on your first visit here."

"Ah, it's no trouble. I'm also happy to know that Minato is very kind to anyone he meets."

"Here, take this," Bunkichi stuffed a Melon Bread in her hand.

"Oh, thank you," she said, "But you didn't have to go through that trouble."

"It's something to say thanks for trying to help out earlier, "he said.

"I'll come by again some other time," she smiled. "And maybe if he has the time, I'll have Minato come along with me."

"We'll be expecting that," he said.

"Goodbye, Minako-chan. We hope to see you again," she said.

**Evening: Iwatodai Dorm**

"Welcome back," said Mitsuru.

"So did you visit the old couple?" asked Minato as he ate Fuuka's "seemingly harmless" homemade cake.

"Well, how does it taste?" asked Fuuka with curious eyes.

For Minato, Fuuka's cooking doesn't seem to be any better, but it has improved well enough for people to digest it. It looks like he hasn't moved on from his first meal, the first time she asked him to taste-test for her.

"…Um, it's… It tastes okay," he said after he swallowed.

"Oh, thank goodness it doesn't taste bad!" Fuuka sighed. "I'm glad I've improved since last time."

"Yes, I went in there; they were both so nice, Bunkichi-san even gave me a Melon Bread."

"Are we going to Tartarus tonight?" asked Aigis.

"Yes, we're going to make up for missing a night there," Minako replied. "We're going to reach up to the last floor!"

**Dark Hour: Tartarus, Thebel block: 16th Floor**

They went into Tartarus until the team reached the last floor.

"Eh…? Why is there a barrier here?" she looked around the stairs.

"This is as far as you can go; we can't do anything about it. I suggest you head back for now," said Fuuka via transmission.

"Aw, this is bumming me out," Minako pouted. "What's this?" she said as she picked up the [Old Document 01].

_I wonder what this is for... It looks like it's related to Tartarus… I'll read it some other time._

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. Time Moves On

(May 7, 2011): Okay, **junkosakura01'**s back and is still unsure how many more chapters this will go on. Sorry for all those who have been waiting anxiously for the continuation, but I've been busy since the last chapter, got struck by the writer's block, and I'm a busy college student. And I apologize because I'll have to remove the parts where the Social Links appear as a rank up like "...thou hast formed a genuine bond..." blah blah blah-I hope you guys will understand. Being a college freshman last school year was tough and really drains out my ideas due to stress... x_x Well enough of that and I'm positive to finish this up before a mob of anxiety chases me (just kidding!). Please enjoy this and have a nice day (or afternoon/evening)!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**Time Moves On**

A few months have passed and they have experienced reliving the days they wanted, and some unwanted ones. They stopped solving the mystery for a while because of a cold trail. They've also defeated the comeback of the Hanged Man Arcana boss. Pharos also stopped visiting Minako; before he did, he said that he had a great time talking with her and that he's excited to see her again. But Minako didn't understand what he meant in the last part so she just smiled and said farewell. A more painful but at least relieving event when Shinjiro was shot. Relieving: because he didn't die and instead lie in a coma.

Back to her normal life, she is still too overjoyed since she got to enjoy life with them. Minato has the same feeling too, but since Minako arrived, and him in this time event, he thinks that every moment being played back has a different purpose. But since we know Minato as a person who doesn't seriously cares about the things around him (no, he's not much of an uncaring person), he just sleeps it off. Speaking of him being sleepy, he yawns and dozes off much more than he usually does...

**November 8, Sunday**

**Evening**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge**

"Hey... Minato, can I ask you something?" Minako leans over him from behind the long sofa as Minato reads a magazine on the latest high-tech gadgets.

"What?"

"You've been unusually sleepy, have you been doing late-night activities I know nothing of? Do you have a girlfriend?" she said with a seemingly grin on her face.

"W-What?" he suddenly threw the magazine upward and it landed on his face, "Minako, why the heck did you think of something like that...? If I have a girlfriend, I'd be with her instead of here. But you know that I'm not that interested in having a girlfriend..."

"Ohh... So you did want to have a girlfriend, eh...? But you suddenly ate your words and didn't want to have one..." Yukari twitched and pulled Minato's right ear.

"Owowowow...! Y-Yukari, what'd I do wrong?"

"Nothing," she grunted and turned around to go to her room with a faint smile. She was just in the lounge reading a fashion magazine until the topic came up.

"_Why is it that every girl I know wanted to hurt me today...?_"

Minako laughed and said, "Well, I know that you're popular and all, but girls sometimes also want to hurt guys for no specific reason!" she laughed some more.

"That didn't help..." he sighed and caressed his aching ear."And it doesn't make any sense."

Mitsuru arrived with a handful of papers on secret research data about the Shadow research ten years ago. It was for data gathering so that they can at least solve a bit of the mystery behind the repeating events. "Good evening," she greeted.

"Welcome back," the two greeted back.

"Senpai, what's that?" Minako went to her.

"This? It's a much more complicated data about the Shadow research. I had Yamagishi help me during our free period. But I still think these papers are still minimal data. Father and the rest of the scientists would have stored the files in a tightly-secured place."

"Oh."

"Ah, I have something to tell to everyone," Mitsuru said as she laid the papers on the table behind the counter, "The teachers are supposed to tell this, and it is still too early to announce... So I thought that this should lighten up the mood at least a bit. When everyone comes home, tell them to meet here in the lounge. It's not much of an important detail, though."

**- Two hours later...**

"IT IS AN IMPORTANT DETAIL!" Junpei shouted. "It's Trip to Kyoto time again! WHOO! YEAH!"

"Senpai, you shouldn't have said that..." sighed Yukari, "But I guess it's a good thing since it's still the school field trip we had before. I'd love to stay in the hot springs again."

"I want to spend there with you all again," said Aigis.

Mitsuru chuckled, "Your simple request will come true, Aigis."

"_Psst, hey..._" Akihiko suddenly pulled Junpei's shirt and whispered, "_You're excited to go? Did you forget our 'near-death' experience there?_"

"Oh you mean... _Oh, right... You just had to remind me, eh? What luck..._"

"Aw, I thought we'd be heading for Inaba..." Minako sighed and rested her chin on her hands. "The place's nice, and I also wanted to see Yukiko-chan again."

"Ah, that girl from the fellowship you went with your club?" Fuuka said.

"Uh-huh, I totally wanted to see her, and spend more nights at their hot springs."

"Bummer..." Junpei sighed.

"I'll see if we can get the chance to visit there," Mitsuru said, "I plan to have their school cooperate with ours. I heard it wasn't much like ours, but still, I'm planning to expand our school's cooperative services."

"Yay!" she raised both hands in cheer.

"Hey Ken, are you still upset that you can't come with us there even now?"

"Well, I admit that I was feeling lonely despite Koromaru with me, but I guess it's for the best." He knows what he's saying and understood why he said that.

"Yeah, Ken's right, he has the right to be _safe_," said Akihiko. He then whispered to Junpei, "_You idiot, we can't put a little boy in a situation we almost 'died' from...!_"

"Then I guess you'll have to spend here by yourself again," Mitsuru said, "I'm sorry if we can't allow bringing Koromaru and you with us."

"That's alright, I got to watch TV with no one stealing the remote," Ken faced Junpei and laughed.

"Hey!" Junpei ruffled Ken's hair. "I let you have the remote too, y'know!"

"Mm..." Akihiko became upset and sighed.

"Senpai?" Minako noticed first.

"Huh? It's nothing..."

"I think I have an idea why," Mitsuru sighed as well.

"Shinji would have been in that trip with us. He will be if only he wasn't shot _again_... Argh..."

"Akihiko, it is still a loss for us, but he survived this time. He'll have his chance when he recovers," she said.

"Mmm..." Minato is sleeping.

"By the way, since when did that guy become too sleepy? I mean, he's been dozing off a lot." Yukari observed Minato beside Minako while he was sleeping like he does on his school desk.

"Arisato, please listen; the next topic I will discuss is important," Mitsuru gently tapped his head using a thick book.

"Huh? Uh..." he yawned and stretched.

"Now then, before I discuss the important ones, we have lots of time to prepare for the trip. It is on the 17th, keep that in mind."

"Ooh! I'll prepare for that trip!" Minako said, "And I'll enjoy a lot!"

"And the kid cheers hurray," Yukari giggled.

"Oh yeah! We'll have some F-U-N!" Junpei said. He's forgotten the agony of being in an 'almost execution'.

"I'll just hope that you're _NOT_ up to no-good..."

"Aw, Yuka-tan! Can't you have a little faith in me for being a good boy?"

"I will when you become one," she smirked.

"Alright, back to our meeting. Yamagishi and I have gathered data, but unfortunately, these say the things we already know of."

"It was tough to access, but Mitsuru-senpai is right about these files containing facts we know."

"I hate to suddenly interrupt," Minako stood up, "but I think it's best for us to keep calm and solve this mystery with a positive face. I know you all experienced déjà vu, but please, I can't stand seeing everyone with very serious faces."

"I know, we've been too indulged in solving this," said Mitsuru, "but I suppose you are right as well. Alright, we will adjourn tonight and just enjoy ourselves for the time being."

"Are you sure about this, Mitsuru?" Akihiko's surprised to hear her like that.

"Yes, I am. She's right, if we keep being too serious, we can't accomplish things. Everyone, we will end tonight's meeting and have a good night's sleep."

"Minato, we'll be going to our respective rooms now," Minako shrugged her sleepy twin.

**CHAPTER 9 END**


	10. Ryoji Returns

**CHAPTER 10**

**Ryoji Returns**

**November 9, Monday**

**Morning**

**Gekkoukan High, 2-F Classroom**

Just before classes start, Minako is feeling giddy and strange about something. She knows she woke up as she usually does, and had a good breakfast, but there's something about today that makes her like that. Minato is again sleeping, but he suddenly woke up because he felt something will wake him up. Ms. Toriumi enters the room with a face of mixed emotions. One is an emotion of another day to teach her students, and the other...

"Good morning, everyone," she greeted with her usual face, "I hope you had a good weekend like I did," she said sarcastically, probably because she wasn't able to play Innocent Sin Online or there is the fact that she's a teacher. "Well whatever you did, I'm not that interested to know. Before we begin today's lecture, I have _someone_ waiting outside that surprised the whole school. He suddenly returned from a place he won't tell us, and he's excited to be back. Everyone, please welcome your former classmate, _Ryoji Mochizuki_-kun."

Ryoji enters the room after she re-introduced him. He looks the same as before, tall and handsome (acc. to the girls), and still wearing his trademark yellow scarf. He smiled at them, and melting the girls' hearts, as if he did came back from somewhere. Minato, Yukari, Aigis, and Junpei's eyes widened and wanted to scream 'RYOJI...?' at him, but can't as if their voices were stuck in their throats. Minako never knew him so she just smiled and went on with the flow. Ryoji notices them, especially Minako, and smiled back. A streak of electrifying emotion ran through Minako's spine, she's still unaware of his true image.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Ryoji Mochizuki. It's nice to be back."

"Yes, welcome back. I don't know if it's really a surprise or not, and this feels like deja vu. Anyways, Ryoji-kun, you can sit there in that empty chair."

"Um, isn't that seat taken?" Junpei raised his hand.

"The boy who used to sit there recently transferred schools, so he's free to take it. Now go sit down so we can start and end early."

Before Ryoji could sit down, he made a side trip to Minako's desk and said, "Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you too, Ryoji-kun," her voice trembled.

"I know you like girls, but you do know that it's class hours. To your desk NOW." Ms. Toriumi's said and is about to throw a book at him, seriously.

"See you later!"

"Uh-huh..."

Their classmates started to whisper, "Psst, Mochizuki's in on Minato's sister fast!"

"Do you think the Arisato family's a bunch of people magnets...?"

"Man, he gets all the girls other than Minato..."

"Aw, I so wanna be in Minako-san's shoes right now! She gets all the guys!"

Ms. Toriumi's fuse blew and whacked her book on her desk, "If you all won't stop whispering on your classmates, I guess I should give you a ten-page report on our lesson today. Choose: that or listen intently in class?"

"We'll listen, Ma'am..." the class grumbled.

"Minato, you look weird, so as Aigis. Not only you two, Junpei-kun and Yukari-chan as well."

"It's nothing, sis..."

"Really? It's starting to get me worried."

**Lunchtime**

**Rooftop**

"He returned?" Fuuka said, "What if..."

"No, I don't think he's up to something-yet," said Yukari. "We'll just have to be alert."

"What's the big deal anyway? Ryoji-kun's not that bad, is he?"

"Oh you don't know what you're saying, Minako-tan! Ryoji's a—mmrrphh?" Fuuka shoved in a rice ball she made into Junpei's mouth. "Here, Junpei-kun, have a taste," she said with a smile.

"Urgh...Ugh..." he fainted and had grains in his mouth.

"Come on, it's not THAT bad!" Fuuka whined, "Minato-kun, what do you thi—eek?" She shrieked at the sight of a fainted Minato with a rice ball she made shoved in his mouth by Minako...

"It's rude to decline a girl's homemade cooking," Minako said as she ate the truffles she made with Fuuka early this morning.

"Y-You didn't have to force him..." Fuuka is dumbfounded.

Minato regained consciousness and continues what Junpei had left off, "Minako, Ryoji isn't actually bad...err, nor he is a good person. It's actually hard to explain but, I guess you'll judge him according to what you feel.

"I guess we'll just observe him for a while," said Yukari.

"I agree, Ryoji-kun's still not doing anything wrong at the moment," Fuuka nodded.

"But still..." Yukari looked down, "Nah, let's just observe, If he does anything evil _or stupid_, we'll know right away."

"This makes me feel like he's a bad guy," said Minako. "Tell me more about him! He seems like a fun guy, and I want to be friends with him."

"Seriously?" Yukari suddenly spewed her drink on Junpei. "Whoops, sorry, Junpei!" But Junpei's still unconscious, though.

"The rest of us just had a rough time, which we'll never tell you."

"Minato's a meanie!" Minako shoved in another helping of Fuuka's riceball...

"U-Urrgghh...?"

_~ THUD ~_

Minato's knocked out by the blandness of the rice ball (no offense, Fuuka...!). Minako was actually going for her truffles to shove in his mouth, but she got Fuuka's by mistake... Yukari and Fuuka laughed while Junpei and Minato lay unconscious with their mouths wide open filled with the agony of someone's terrible cooking...

**oOo**

**November 12, Wednesday**

**Early Morning**

Minako boards the train to school by herself. She wanted to take Minato along, but he's still busy sleeping-even though his alarm rang loud enough for the boys' to wake up in their rooms, and Junpei had to knock loudly on Minato's door to wake him up. Unfortunately, he still wouldn't wake up, but Minato's a big mystery when it comes to waking up...that he almost never gets late for school even though he wakes up late. As for the others, they're still getting ready. Back at the train:

"Mm, I guess I'm a very early bird; everyone's still getting ready for school," Minako sighed as she gazes at the clear surroundings.

"Why, if it isn't the lovely Minako-san!" Ryoji went towards her, "Good morning, lovely day, isn't it?"

"Oh, good morning, Ryoji-kun! You're alone as well."

"I live alone, and there's not much anybody I know live near me. Say, shouldn't you be with your brother or anyone?"

"They're still getting ready."

"Oh. If it's okay with you, shall we go to school together? We'll get acquainted better," he gave her a beaming smile.

"Sure! You know, I used to be a new student too, but that was a semester ago," she laughed.

"Uh-huh, I see. How well did you go?"

"Just fine, a lot's happened, but I'm still ready for more!"

"You're such an optimistic person, also an opposite of Minato-san."

"Everyone says that," she giggled. "So you did know my twin brother. Are you two good friends? He doesn't seem too happy when I asked him that..."

"Of course we are! E-Er, but _something_ came up and... B-But anyways...! Just forget about what I just said. The point is, we're all good friends, alright?" he smiled again and patted her shoulder. "Before I forget," he held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Minako-san. I know I've already said that, but the teacher interrupted that moment." He laughed, "This is the official greeting from last time!"

"Okay!" and she happily shook hands with him. She then suddenly felt faint and almost collapsed, but Ryoji caught her, "Minako-san?"

"I-It's nothing... I feel fine, don't worry."

"Hmm..."

**CHAPTER 10 END**


	11. Kyoto Trip Redux

**CHAPTER 11**

**Kyoto Trip Redux**

**November 16, Monday**

A day before the big school trip, Minato's again sleeping on the sofa, Yukari's busy painting her nails, Fuuka's busy browsing on her laptop, Ken's taking Koromaru a bath. The two seniors haven't returned home, and Junpei ate ramen with Minako at the dining table. Then Minako spoke, "Junpei, how's Chidori-chan?"

"Chidori? Uh, well, she's fine. She's sketching again and eats normally, but there's still... Never mind, forget about what I was going to say."

"Mrm?" she's eating the noodle, "Reary? Raf's rood."

"Sheesh, you look like a little kid, no offense."

She gulped, "Oops, I shouldn't have been talking while my mouth is full."

"By the way," he placed his chopsticks on the empty cup, "thanks, Minako-chan, for encouraging me and telling me to go see her again. She may not remember me too well...but, I guess it'll turn out fine soon, I hope. And I'm so glad that she's back, though I got no idea how and that I just saw her at the hospital when we visited Shinjiro-senpai, but I'm still glad! And add that those two Strega guys aren't with her this time!"

"No problem, just doing what I can to help a friend in need. Yeah, but hearing how they lived and died like that, I kinda feel sorry for them. Wait, Chidori-chan lost her memories?"

"Yeah, uh... S-Say, you've been going out a lot with Ryoji."

"Hm? Why, is it bad?"

"No no, nothing's bad. Heh, just really forget about it. Ryoji's a great guy, you don't have to worry too much."

"Okay."

Junpei's mood shifted, "Tomorrow's the big day! Did you get ready?"

"I did it days ago."

"Really? As expected from you; you're one step ahead." Junpei turned to the people at the sofas, "Hey! Did you guys finished preparing for tomorrow?"

"I've finished last night," said Fuuka.

"Same here," Yukari continued painting her nails.

"Hrrmm..." Minato replied. Junpei took it as a yes.

"What? Oh man, does that mean I'm the only one's who's... Darn!" He suddenly rushed to his room to pack.

**oOo**

**November 17, Tuesday**

**Evening**

**Godaigo Inn, Lobby**

"Wooow!" Minako jumped, "It feels like I'm back at the Amagi Inn!"

"Same as always," said Yukari. "Hm? I wonder where the boys are."

"I think they're just enjoying themselves," said Minako.

"_Yeah, right_..." Yukari sighed.

Let's visit the rest of the place, and hear the rest chat over things, so let's go over there right now. Minato and Akihiko's at the store thinking of what to buy for their own. Mitsuru is talking with the homeroom class advisors for class matters (duh). Ryoji and Junpei's back in good terms, and it seems that they're up for the free 'show' like last time. And Yuko, Kaz, Kenji, and Rio are together chatting by the stairs.

"Seriously, Rio, these two idiots won't even bother taking a peep at us when we take a dip!" Yuko laughed. "If they did, we'll throw stuff at 'em!"

"You think we're perverts?" Kenji and Kaz protested.

"Just try and do it, and we'll send hot water straight at your faces!" Rio's clenched her fist at Kenji.

"Whoa, whoa, Rio! Careful with those delicate volleyball hands! Those kinds of hands hit harder than normal hands!"

Rio twitched and withdrew her fist, "Let's go to our room now, Yuko. We'll just wait for our turn at the hot springs."

"Nice going, Kenji," Yuko and Kaz said.

"What?" he didn't understand what they meant.

**oOo**

Over by the glass door leading to the small pond: "Man, I can't believe you're back, Ryoji!" Junpei gave him a high-five, then he made a different face after but Ryoji didn't noticed.

"Yeah, I missed this place. Funny, we got to go here again."

"Right, _again_..."

"Say, what do you plan to do while we're here? We could enjoy taking a trip down memory lane, see some sights... Anything!"

"Heh heh, I'm suddenly up for a good idea kept at the back of my mind! Are you game for _another one_ like last time?"

"You mean...? Oh no, we couldn't..." Ryoji waved his hands in disagreement, "Especially I see the pretty Minako-san with us, and Minato-san might kill me for it."

"But that's the idea! Who wouldn't want to see a glimpse of Minako-tan's figure? We'll get ahead of any guy in class!"

"You sounded like a perverted creep right now," Ryoji chuckled.

"Me? Damn, I was just bein' lively... Fine, let's just do it like this: we'll sneak in and be their bodyguards! There, sounds better?"

"Guarding them from what?"

"From our other male classmates!"

**oOo**

Back at the girls' side: "Ooh, I bet Ken would like this for a souvenir!" Minako chirped.

"Aigis, what's wrong?"

"I am cautious over Ryoji-kun, Fuuka-san. He is still..."

"Aw, just forget about that for a while!" Yukari said, "Since we're returned here, let's just enjoy and then we'll worry about that, okay?"

"If Yukari-san says so, then I will enjoy this trip as well," Aigis smiled.

"Where's our room again?" Minako asked.

"It's at the third floor," Fuuka replied. "the Bellflower Room."

"Same old room," Yukari walked along with the girls back to their room, "I just hope it's also the same old trip, and there's absolutely no pervert... Scratch that, I just felt a disturbance..." she suddenly looked at Junpei and Ryoji who were enjoying their conversation by the pond.

"Hey, girls!" Ryoji cheered.

"Going back to your rooms?" Junpei tried to sound friendly.

"Obviously, duh," Yukari glared.

"What's with the cold shoulder, Yuka-tan?"

"It's something you should know by now."

"What?"

"Ugh, let's just go, girls."

"What's up with her? Seems like Yukari-san hasn't changed."

"You're dead right... She's probably aware of us guarding them."

**oOo**

**3rd Floor, Bellflower Room**

"Aigis, come sleep beside my bed!" Minako pulled Aigis' futon beside hers.

"Really, Minako-san? I feel so comfortable."

"Then Fuuka's gonna be near mine then," said Yukari.

"Hm, I wonder if we'll get to go to the hot springs with Mitsuru-senpai," said Fuuka.

"I hope so!" Minako lied down on her bed, "Senpai's cool and I'd love to see her with us there too! Wait, is Aigis allowed to be in the water?"

"Yes, she is," replied Fuuka, "Aigis' body is water-resistant, right?"

"Yes," Aigis nodded.

**oOo**

**November 18, Wednesday**

**A Place in Kyoto**

During this time, back when they are still 'distant' to each other, Yukari and Mitsuru had a reeeaaally serious conversation with each other and resolved their insecurities. This time, the two are hanging out while the rest of the team enjoys the sights and having a good time. Wonder what these two will talk about this time.

"Feels like before," sighs Yukari. "You sure about being here with me?"

Mitsuru just nodded, "Being a Student Council President is a hard task, I should at least try to relax."

"Haha, I thought you wouldn't say that. Err, seeing us like this brings back the old memories...y-you know, the one where we stayed at this very place and became emotional over our insecurities?"

"I still remember too well. Takeba, whatever had happened before, that was for the best of our futures. If you hadn't talked to me, I would still be in guilt over my faults. And for that, I thank you once again."

"Aw, it gives me a heartwarming feeling inside, Senpai. But like I said before, whenever you need someone to talk to, I'll be there-we'll be there."

Mitsuru chuckled and gazes at the flowing water in front of them. The wind blew gently as the two girls enjoyed the sights. Yukari unintentionally breaks the moment when she suddenly talks about the mystery. "Mitsuru-senpai, um, sorry to break this serene scene but... What do you think of the mystery by now? I'm still struck in a rut."

Mitsuru sighed, "The Arcana Shadows have appeared and were defeated, yet only six have reappeared. According to my hunch, the Shadows we defeated before were just replicas..."

"What do you mean? Like they're just copies? As if the real ones are like the ones that reappeared?"

"I can't say for sure... The feeling I felt while battling those reappeared Shadows feels different from the ones before. So I thought, these may be part of a much grander scheme. Though if my hunch is correct, we still have no leads on who might be our true enemy is."

"Nyx's our true enemy! Who or what else could be the mastermind?"

"True, Nyx is the ultimate enemy, but whether it or another one appears as the true enemy, we have to be alert than ever. Like I said, even I have no idea who could be our new enemy."

"Sheesh, I think I shouldn't have brought that up. Wanna hike back to the others?"

"Sure, let's return back."

**oOo**

Back at the others, they were busy taking pictures as memorabilia. The two girls walked back to their friends and joined in the fun. Again, Minato's dozing off, this time by a concrete post.

"Arisato, are you alright?"

"Hm? Senpai?" he yawned and stretched his arms.

"Senpai's right, Minato! You've been looking quite tired lately... It's getting us all worried."

"This? Don't mind me, I'm fine," he yawned.

"Minato..."

"Hey! What's with all the serious faces?" Ryoji joined in the conversation, "Minato-san, come see the sights with Minako-san and I!"

"Hm? Fine, whatever."

"He wasn't always like that, was he?" Yukari crossed her arms.

"I suppose not," Mitsuru said, "Though he is always sleepy, he doesn't look like he is right now."

As the rest enjoyed their sightseeing, Ryoji was looking intently at Minato. "_He's almost at his limits... It won't be long before the truth comes..._" he thought.

**CHAPTER 11 END**


	12. Hot Springs Redux

**(July-19-2011) junkosakura01**: Sorry again for the delay...! For this chapter, I'll put two scenarios. Yes, one is the part where the boys got a free show and the other is when they were executed. If this is too much, as a spoiler too, then let it be. We always look for the spoiler, right? I'll just name the parts so it'll be a bit easier to read. This will be a long chapter, I hope you can keep up. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**Hot Springs Redux**

**-Kyoto Trip Day 3**

After Minako agreeing to spend time with Ryoji, and him thinking she also accepted his date, Minako gets ready for yet another thrilling event, because she knows there's always something exciting happening. The boys were getting ready for something as well.

**Godaigo Inn, Bellflower Room**

"This feels like a vacation more like a school trip!" Minako rolled in her bed, "Hey, we haven't gone to the hot springs yet. The other groups had already taken their turn, and it's our last night."

"Just our luck," said Fuuka as she placed the phone down, "it'll be our turn in an hour, so this is our time to prepare. I hope we get to enjoy this one!"

"That reminds me," Yukari closed the window, "I can't remember what happened to us when we were here..." she became gloomy."Argh, I'm not sure whether those boys got a chance at us..."

"I seem to have a blurry memory as well," Aigis said.

"Huh, and you're supposed to have a good memory," Yukari added. "But I'm sure we were safe, I can feel it."

"Let's just take a swim anyway. If Minato and the boys are there, we'll get them for it!" Minako's determined.

"Yeah, we absolutely will."

**oOo**

At the hot springs, Minato, Ryoji, Junpei, and Akihiko are together again at the wide open area waters. Minato's in good condition since he's not dozing off; if he did, who knows what'll happen. Akihiko's tense, and the two idiots are enjoying their time.

"_Ah, memories_..." Ryoji leaned back, "It's such a nice time."

"Speaking of times, are you sure it's 'Men's Only' time...? The time changes from guys to girls' time and vice versa in the possible times, don't you know that?"

"Why are you so nervous about, Senpai? C'mon, loosen up a little!"

"Guh... I guess you're right. But strange, I can't remember what happened during our trip here."

"If we had been in trouble, don't remind me!"

"Hey, Ryoji, what made you come back?"

"Hm? Well... _That's_..." Ryoji's not in the mood to answer, "Ooh! Akihiko-san, I think Junpei checked the time for us guys only, didn't you, Junpei?"

"Who, me? I thought you're gonna do it, Ryoji?"

"What? But you said you'll take care of it."

"Alright, which is the one we believe? And don't bother asking this guy," Akihiko pointed at Minato, who was busy blowing bubbles from the water.

"What's the deal? What's gonna happen anyway?"

"Ugh, you two are idiots! Are you trying to be innocent or what? What if it becomes '_Girls_' Only' time...? And Mitsuru's with them; she'll _execute_ us we get caught...!"

"No worries, Senpai! There's no way they'll-*gasp* Oh damn...!"

**oOo**

"Ooh, it's just how I remembered it!"

"It's still large as a swimming pool."

"Wooow! So huge! C'mon, Aigis!"

"Wait, I can't jump in directly. Please don't run; you might slip!"

"It's my sister...!" Minato gasped.

"Ooh~ This should be a great show-ngh!"

"Hooold it!" Minato and Junpei dunked Ryoji in the hot water.

"Mmmmrrrpgh... Waaiirrghgh...!"

"Hm?" Yukari suddenly looked around.

"What's the matter, Yukari?"

"I thought I heard something..."

"Maybe that's just the hot water running through that falls over there!" Minako pointed.

"O-Oh... Silly me...! Haha..."

"Phew, that was close..." Akihiko sighed. "I thought we'd be a goner by now..."

"Ryoji, I can't let you see Minako, nor any of them," Minato kept him underwater. "Don't ask any more questions."

"Be quiet, Ryoji!" Junpei said as he kept his voice down. "Do you wanna get heard, idiot?"

"Ooh, I knew you had such great skin, Minako!" Yukari's voice trails in and out of the four boys' ears. Junpei, Ryoji and Akihiko begin to unconsciously drool...how disturbing...especially for Minato who's right there beside them, ready to beat the lights of anyone of them who'll try to sneak a peek at his beloved twin.

"You flatter me...!" Minako's voice was like a child's, giggling and laughing without a care in the world and it raises the chance gauge in Ryoji, Junpei, and Akihiko. Minato's not interested so he just kept on holding Ryoji down. But he released him since Ryoji can't hold his breath anymore. "Wah! *cough cough* Phew..."

"You alright?" Minato asked.

"...Should I be after you dunked me like that...?"

"Guys, what do we do: get a peek or make a run for it?" Junpei tries to keep his cool.

"I say we make a run for it," said Akihiko, "but by run for it, I meant that we can't get caught."

"I agree," Minato raised his hand.

"Aw man... What about you, Ryoji?"

"I go for peeking!"

"Whut...? Seriously? That makes two of us!"

"You're not gonna do it... I'm warning you..."

"Minato, you sure you're not psyched to see even a small glimpse of your sis' radiant charm and beauty?"

"C'mon, Minato-san, please? We'll proceed as soon as you say-"

"-NO." He said it with glaring eyes.

"That was quick."

"So you two were in on it the whole time!"

"But this wasn't actually in the plan!" Ryoji tried to defend Junpei and himself, "Junpei said that if we accidentally got in the same time as the girls, we'll just act as their bodyguards!"

"He's right!"

"Liars," said Akihiko.

"Senpai...!"

**oOo**

"H-Hey... Did you guys hear anything just now...?" Yukari stood stiff, "I-I think I heard loud whispering... D-Do...Do you think it's a g-ghost...?"

"Nonsense! Ghosts only appear to those who believe in them!" Minako tried to cheer her up.

"Th-That's not cheering me up at all..." What irony... "Anyways, I think I've been too affected by it. Let's just..."

_~ SPLASH ~_

"Aggh! That's it! I can't stand thinking there's one! And I'm sure something splashed in the water just now!"

"Calm down, Yukari-chan, we're still here to back you up."

"How can you keep calm where there might be a ghost, specter or any other spirits lurking around? Or maybe..."

"Yukari-san's still a scaredy-cat," Ryoji wanted to laugh.

"Pipe down!" Junpei dunked him the water again.

"Aaarrrgghmmmprghgh...!" Ryoji was waving his hands for help.

"What was that? Tell me, you guys didn't hear that?"

"Yukari-san, there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Easy for you to say, Aigis!"

"Let's just look around," Mitsuru calmly said, "If we did, would that make you at ease?" Yukari just nodded. "Well then, let's go take a look."

**oOo**

_~ SPLOOSH ~_

"Are you trying to get us in trouble?" Junpei helped Ryoji by releasing him.

"That's the second time I've been in hot water..."

"Fuuka-chan, go look over there, I'll take the right side."

Yukari and Fuuka took the liberty of taking a look. Mitsuru and the rest were keeping their guard up in case it's an ambush. Minako, on the other hand, is ready for anything and is so excited-excited to get some beating at the boys for peeping, just in case.

"They're closing in...!" Akihiko wants to hide himself underwater.

"_Daaaammn..._" Junpei panics and can't choose which side he should run to.

"Let's make a quiet move to the right..." Minato whispered.

"...And let Yuka-tan get us...? No way, man...!"

"Is there any other way? They might just take a peek and leave."

"It's our only option...!" Ryoji and Akihiko agrees. They soon make slow movements to avoid being heard. Akihiko kept guarding the rear while Minato in front.

**oOo**

"Well...?" Junpei asked.

"Shh..." he replied.

"I think Fuuka's gone back," Akihiko said with a sigh.

"What about there?" Ryoji leaned on Minato.

"...I won't know as long as you keep holding me back like that..." Ryoji went off Minato's back. Minato then slowly tries to see if Yukari's there. "...Sh-She's coming...!" he whispered to them.

"What now...?" they whispered.

**xXx**

**Danger Approachs!**

"Stay still..."

"Is there anyone there?" Yukari's voice trembled. "Anyone? Innkeeper? M-Ms. Toriumi?"

"Just stay still..." Minato whispered again.

Yukari's really going for it, and then stopped halfway near the boys. "U-Um... No one but us girls are here, right...?" she moves in closer.

"I hear her coming...!" Junpei slowly sunk himself in the water.

"What now...?" Ryoji sunk himself as well.

"I see hiding spot there...!" Akihiko pointed at the falls, "We'll head there once they've turned their backs."

"No, it's too risky! We can't get past Yuka-tan and Minako-tan! They've got super female-defense radars or something!"

"There's a hollow in this boulder," Minato pointed. "She won't think of looking here."

"...Let's do it!" So the boys hid in the space provided. Yukari is just a few steps away from getting them caught, but to their relief, she just called out once again and then heads back. "Last call: Is there anyone here?"

"Give it up, those must be just some wild animals," said Minako.

"You're right, I guess I've been overreacting. Sorry about that."

"Why don't we head back and rest? We need the energy while we head back home," Mitsuru went ahead and left the place.

"C'mon, let's just rest up." The girls went back, leaving the boys in the clear. Junpei and Ryoji, on the other hand... They were too weak to get up, and they were red from staying under the water.

"These two deserve it," said Akihiko, and Minato nodded. All is well at their side.

**oOo**

**-Next Morning**

**November 20, Friday**

"Alright, is everyone here?" Ms. Toriumi called out. "Use the time to re-check your stuff and buy souvenirs, but hurry up or we'll leave you." She left the inn to meet up with the rest of the students.

"Whew, what a night..." Junpei sighs.

"What a night it is..." Ryoji drank a can of cold juice.

"Good thing too...or else they'll kill us..."

The girls are walking towards them, and notice the four tired faces. "Hm? Why are you all so dried up?" Yukari asked. "Did you guys have a bad night?"

"More or less..." they replied.

"Minato-san, did you eat something horrible?" Aigis took a closer look at his face. "No, I'm fine..." he replied.

"Maybe you didn't get to swim, huh?" Minako said.

"It's hard to explain," Junpei said.

"We'll be going ahead, see you boys in the bus," Yukari waved. The rest followed, but Mitsuru's expression is suspicious though... But she just kept walking and ignored her own expression.

"_We almost died..._" they said in unison.

**xoXOXox**

**Busted!**

"Stay still..."

"Hellooo...?" Yukari shouted louder, but her voice is trembling.

"Yukari-chan! Anything?"

"No, I guess not, Minako-chan..."

_~ SPLASH ~_

The splash was made by Ryoji who was starting to panic and race against the waves. "Eek?" Yukari gasped. "T-Tell me that wasn't a..."

"I suppose it's just a wild animal," Mitsuru said.

"Or maybe a wild animal that accidentally dropped from the trees! It probably slipped while looking for its food!" Minako said.

"You sure have a lot of energy, Minako-chan...and a hyperactive imagination..." Yukari tries to move in closer. "Guh... For the sake of us girls here..."

**oOo**

"She's coming...!" Junpei said.

"What do we do...?" Ryoji hid behind Junpei.

"Not another sound, you idiots!" Akihiko whispered.

Minato is thinking hard... The available safe grounds are the one behind the falls and the hollow in the boulder. But the two places are far; by far I meant they have little chance of getting there. It's hard to walk in water, y'know, and one little splash can be their giveaway. They'll definitely get caught even if they try to sneak out.

"I'm thinking..." Minato whispered.

"Maybe it is just a wild animal..." she stopped moving.

Minato suddenly made cat noises. "What's a fox doing here...?" Yukari scratched her head. Minato tried to keep himself from shouting at her that he was imitating a cat... "Was that really a fox or a wailing run-over cat...?" Minato's gonna lose it...!

"H-Hey, keep it together, man!" Junpei holds Minato down while covering his mouth. "If they think that it's just wild animals,then let's imitate some more random ones!"

And so Junpei and Ryoji made monkey noises, probably because they thought monkeys are loose in places like these. But it was a failure and it made the girls more suspicious. "Hm? Were those rabid owls? Maybe some crazy birds are getting paranoid..." Yukari trembled again.

"Rabid owls...?" Ryoji and Junpei thought with annoyed faces.

"Minako-chan, you're good at sensing things... Aren't you picking up any strange vibes...?"

"I'm not a psychic," she shook her head, "but I've got a feeling that something else is in here..."

"_Like what_...?"

"Darn, she thought wrong! Are her ears clogged or what?" Junpei growled softly.

"I think I better go take one last look..." she moves in again.

**oOo**

"Shoooot...! She's not giving up...!" Junpei is holding his hat tight.

"Wanna try the same sounds again? I bet they'll think it's just a monkey this time..."

Ryoji and Junpei did the same noises again; Yukari stopped moving again, but she wanted to keep on moving. Suddenly, Minato tried the cat-imitation again. "What's up with animals tonight...? First a scary wail, next, rabid owls, and then this? What a poor fox."

"IT WAS A CAT, DAMMIT!" he finally snapped. "AND WE WERE MAKING CRAZY MONKEY NOISES!" Junpei and Ryoji added. Akihiko just slapped himself in the face and sunk himself again in the hot water.

**oOo**

"_So there were crazy monkeys..._" Yukari is making cracking noises in her hands, "_Idiotic bunch of wild, peeping crazy monkeys...!_"

"_Ooohhh_...! _MINATO!_"

"That was a cat...?" Fuuka stared, still winded by the noise Minato made.

"We mean no harm...!" Junpei whined. "The times were mixed-up...!"

"LIARS!" Yukari growled.

"I-It was just a misunderstanding...!" Akihiko tries to defend the boys' side.

"Silence! I'm going to _EXECUTE_ you all!"

"It was nice knowing you."

**oOo**

**-Next Morning**

**November 20, Friday**

"All groups in place?" Ms. Toriumi called out, "Everyone hurry up as soon as you finish."

"_What a lousy night..._" Junpei groaned.

"I can still feel the heat of the tension..." Ryoji whined.

"We shouldn't have gone in with the two of you... We should've joined in with the guys in the other groups..." Akihiko kept his head low in embarrassment. Minato is just taking his time absorbing all the things that have happened, even the one where he got whacked by Minako's hands. He's drunken himself in the juices he brought for himself.

**oOo**

The girls are walking towards them...all are making angry faces at them, except for Minako who was looking gloomy and with a slightly angry face as well. "Thanks a lot for ruining our last night..." she said with a gloomy face.

"Stop talking to them, they deserve what they got last night! Hmph!" Yukari stomped her foot, took Minako by her hand, and walked away.

"It's better if we don't talk to all of you for at least until we feel better," Fuuka said and went on.

"Initiating Ignore mode," Aigis frowned and kept on walking.

"A-Ai-chan too...?" Junpei looked surprised.

Mitsuru walks past them without even looking or talking to them. "That certainly was an execution..." Ryoji gulped.

"If Mitsuru says it, she means it..." Akihiko stood up, dragged Minato up and out of his sleepiness. "Let's just leave and lock ourselves in our dorm rooms when we get back..."

"_Cuuurrssee yooouuu, Kyotoooo...!_" Junpei makes his final statement, and leaves the inn with the others.

**CHAPTER 12 END**


	13. Chance with Chidori

**CHAPTER 13**

**Chance with Chidori**

**November 22, Sunday**

Ryoji fetches Minako from the dorm and headed for the Chagall Cafe. He ordered two Pheromone Coffees and was having a great time. Minako added an order of small cakes for the two of them to eat.

**Daytime**

**Chagall Cafe**

"I'm glad you really agree to let me take you on a date," he smiled.

"This was a date...?" she stared.

"It is! Aw, you're just being innocent! That makes you cuter, Minako-san!"

"Sorry, it's just that, I've never been to dates like this." She suddenly frowns and remembers Shinjiro.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...! Let's just enjoy this date, alright?" she smiled.

"Then you actually agree this is..."

"Uh-huh, you wanted to ask me for a date, so here it is."

"I can't believe this! Thank you so much!" he stood up and embraced her.

"_U-Um, Ryoji-kun...this is not a good place to show affection right now..._"

"Whoops, sorry about that!"

_It's been months since I arrived, and just a few days after an exciting school trip._

_Though we've been busy over the Dark Hour and the mystery, I've been having a great time!_

_I may not know much about what happened in the past year nor why it was repeated..._

_But all I know is that these were for a purpose._

_I know I've been saying these things over and over, but I have to show them that I am really in a good mood no matter how tough the situation is!_

**oOo**

**Evening**

**Chidori's Hospital Room**

"Chidori? It's me, I've come back again."

"Oh...Good evening. Why are you here at this hour?"

"For you, Chidori."

"I'm sorry to say this...but I still don't know who you are."

"I know, and I understand since you're still recovering," Junpei frowns and touches his chest.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Why do keep on coming here?" she looked at him with worried eyes.

"Even if you won't remember me, I'll still try my best and look after you."

"Th-Thank you..." Chidori blushed. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Oh right, haha..." He sat down and tries to put on a happy face for her. "Say, can I ask you one thing? But this may shock you..."

"Go right ahead, I'm ready. If it's anything I should remember, then tell me."

"Do you remember _Medea_?" Chidori's eyes widen, but she then look calm afterwards, "She was...your Persona...who's now living in here," he added.

"Medea? Medea..." Chidori is thinking deeply. "It sounds familiar. But if she was mine, why is she in you?"

"_All those times I've been going here, I never talked about this because it may surprise you. But seeing you calm after hearing your own Persona's name like that..._" Junpei thought. "I was dying when these two guys were attacking my friends. And you sacrificed your life to save me. But miraculously, you too were saved-but we didn't know why or how."

"Who were those two people?"

"...No one important...just two hopeless people..." he replied, "_I won't tell you they were Takaya and Jin... If I tell you, you might go insane and I might lose you again. Even if you'll respond calmly, I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Chidori..._"

**xXx**

"Junpei? Junpei is your name, right?"

"Chi...Ch-Chidori...?" he embraced her. "You finally remember!"

"I can finally remember your name," she started to cry, "...But I still can't remember much; yet I know I can soon."

"Don't force yourself to remember it all! Your other memories are bad ones, so don't bother!" Junpei wailed.

"Please, stop crying."

"Chidori, if you recover and get out of here soon, do you want to make new happy memories with us? Let's make new ones! I'll make you happy, Chidori!"

"Make new memories with you? Junpei..." she cried as well.

**oOo**

**November 23, Monday**

**Evening**

**Iwatodai Dorm**

"Junpei!" Minako greeted, "So, how was your evening last night?"

"A-Ah, Minako-tan? Erm, it's the usual."

"Mm? I don't think so! You look a lot more cheerful than yesterday. Did Chidori-chan recover? How is she?"

"Chidori's fine. Hey, Minako-tan..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks," he smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder, "If it hadn't been for you insisting that I should go visit Chidori, I might not see that smile of hers earlier. I might have been down in the dumps if I stopped."

"I always try to help a friend a need," she smiled back. "Oh, welcome home, Mitsuru-senpai!"

"Good evening, Arisato, Iori. Iori, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Huh? Me?"

**xXx**

**Dining Table**

"Really? That's good news!" Junpei hits the table.

"Um, I can't help but hear your conversation..." Minako approached them and leaned over the table. "I'm sorry..."

Mitsuru just chuckled, "No need to, Minako, I should be the one to apologize. I talked with Iori because he is the closest person to Chidori."

"Huh?"

"What she means is that, I'm always with her. But that aside, Senpai's got good news! She said Chidori will be out in two days!"

"Really? That's so wonderful!"

"Chidori will then take on a normal life, but she still has to go under observation to see if she still has remaining Potential. We can never be sure if she will suddenly become berserk."

"But Medea's no longer with her," Junpei said.

"I know, but there's still chances of a mental instability, so she'll have to rest some more. But if we, especially you, will try to befriend and keep her company, then she'll adapt quickly to a much safer and friendlier lifestyle."

"Alright, I'll agree to that. If it'll make her forget her past life as a member of Strega, then I'm cool with it."

"Me too! We'll do our best to make Chidori welcome!"

"Wait!" Junpei raised his hand, "Where will Chidori go? She's all alone, and doesn't have a family to go back to..."

"Ah, that can be arranged," Mitsuru is showing her usual smile, "I've decided to have her a room here in the dorm so it'll be easier. And I'm sure you're thinking of the same thing, weren't you, Iori?"

"Aw, shucks, you're too good, Senpai!"

"Yes, yes! Let her stay here! But do we have enough rooms left?"

"Yes, I believe there's one more room left. Then it's settled, Chidori will move in here when she goes out of the hospital. But regarding her stay, I can't make her a student of Gekkoukan this year, so she will just stay in here and is free to move about. If she wants to try to enter school, she'll have to do that next year and we'll help her arrange her files."

"Mitsuru-senpai's the best!" Junpei wants to hug her.

"You're pushing your limits, Iori," she stopped him and laughed.

"U-Uh, I didn't really intend to..." he sits down while Minako is laughing.

The next day, they told the rest of the team, and they whole-heartedly accepted Chidori's stay. They also have pity for the girl, and her arrival will definitely change their lives and might bring in more unexpected surprises to come.

**CHAPTER 13 END**


	14. Date of Gratitude

**CHAPTER 14**

**Date of Gratitude**

**November 25, Wednesday**

**Evening**

**Iwatodai Dorm**

_Well, are you ready to go in?_

_Um...I think so..._

_Don't worry, I'm here! We're here for ya!_

The three people outside then went inside the dormitory. The whole team's there in the lounge to welcome their newest dorm mate. The red-haired girl couldn't believe her eyes that she's in an environment; different from the one she doesn't remembers about. Smiles are filling the place and this makes Chidori feel she is truly welcomed.

"G-Good evening..." Chidori looks down.

"Hey, she's here!" Junpei cheers. "See? I told you they're happy to see you!"

"I guess I was worrying for nothing," she chuckled softly.

"Welcome, Chidori-chan!" Minako swiftly took her hands for a friendly handshake. "I'm Minako, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too."

"She's way different now," said Akihiko. "Are you sure she's completely forgotten about her ties with Strega?"

"For now," said Mitsuru, "I suppose it's safe to say that she does. But as I said, we will keep her under observation; we never know what may happen in the coming days."

"Wow, Koromaru's not barking at her," Ken held Koromaru near her, "And I think he wants her to pet him."

"Maybe Koromaru can sense Chidori's new aura!" Junpei took Koromaru and held him in front of her. "Hey, wanna pet him?"

"Does he bite?"

"Nope, go ahead try petting him."

Chidori's hand is shaking, but she tried petting Koromaru as he continues to wag his tail. "Good dog," she said. "I've never felt this happy before. Thank you for inviting me to live here," she bowed.

"It's no problem at all, and all of us are here to help you live normally from now on," said Minako. "By the way, where's my brother?"

"I believe he's already asleep in his room," said Aigis. "I saw him go to his room right after dinner."

"Eh? He's getting too tired lately..." Minako frowned.

**xXx**

"Speaking of getting tired, we should let Chidori rest. She has just gotten out and she needs to adjust herself here," Mitsuru went ahead of them upstairs.

"We'll take her to her room now," said Fuuka.

"Yup, and since you're a boy, us girls are only allowed on the third floor," said Yukari and she took Chidori's medium-sized bag.

"That's pushing it a bit far, doesn't it? C'mon, you let Ken up there, so why can't I?"

"Ken-kun's a good boy; not like you, who's bent on making idiotic things," Yukari laughs as she went upstairs with Fuuka and Chidori.

"Girls, they're so strange," Junpei sulked. "If only I were you, Akihiko-senpai."

"What? What are you talking about? I'm as clueless as you are when it comes to girls."

"What? But there's a lot swarming around you each day!"

"I told you that I don't know any of them. Well, if my classmates are one of them, that's an exception."

**oOo**

It's still Career Experience and the team's working hard to finish a week of hard labor. Chirdori stayed inside as she is told to, and good thing she doesn't complain that much. The only one keeping her company is Koromaru, and Ken-if he's there-whenever the rest are out at school. She usually sits in front of the TV or stay outside near the dorm for fresh air. She also wants to remember what her life was, but looks like she has no interest in doing so now; probably because she's slowly getting used to a normal life.

**oOo**

**November 27, Friday**

**After School**

**Gekkoukan High, 2-F Classroom**

"Sorry, Minako-chan, I'll have to cancel our coffee time at the cafe," Yukari is rushing to pack her things, "It's the club, and they'll punish me if I don't attend today."

"That's alright, we'll just have it some other time. Good luck with your club!"

"Thanks, you're such a kind person," and she ran outside the room.

"Hey, Minato, ready to go home?"

"Hm? Uh yeah, sure," he stretched his arms up.

"You've been awfully yawning a lot. Are you having insomia or sleeping problems?"

"No, I don't think so. But I can't help it, and even if I try to drink five cups of coffee, I'm still sleepy."

"That's going to be a big problem if you don't do something about it. If Mom was here, she'll nag at you. Here, have my Yawn B-Gone, it works great and it'll help you stay awake."

"Thanks. I'll just go wash my face then we'll head home."

"Alrighty, take your time."

**xXx**

"Hel-lo, Minako-san~!"

"Ryoji-kun?"

"Aren't you going home yet?"

"I'm just waiting for Minato."

"Oh, I see. I just saw him outside by the way."

"And you?"

"Actually, I just wanted to ask you if you're free to go out with me today. If that's okay?"

"Mm... I don't know..."

"Just a stroll to your home is fine-just the two of us."

"Minako, sorry," Minato arrived while tossing the empty Yawn B-Gone up and down, "but Junpei wants me at the arcade this minute. He says he's challenging me to a match at the fighting game."

"You're gonna go? Well...alright, just don't fall asleep okay?"

"Haha, you sound like Mom." Minato took his bag and left the room without realizing Ryoji was there too.

"He seems to be pale, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I'm getting worried."

"Do you...know what's causing it?"

"No, but I guess he's just having an insomnia or something. Enough of this, let's get going, Ryoji-kun."

**oOo**

"I'm glad you agreed to be out with me. Aren't you just insisting yourself?"

"No, and that's the truth. Aigis say you're a bad person, but I don't see that. To me, you're a good friend; that's why I want to spend time with you too."

"Aww, that touches me so! I've never met someone as kind as you."

"Everyone says that; but sometimes, I can be a ferocious animal!" she pretends to claw him.

"That's so funny!" he laughs," Anyone who sees you must be saying the same thing."

"Maybe."

**xXx**

Ryoji stops walking. "Let me ask you this one question: are you happy with this life?"

"That's a silly question, of course I am!"

"Oh, that's good."

"Why are you asking suddenly something like that?"

"Uh, just asking. I wanted to tell you something, but I think it's not yet time to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Let's just leave it at that, alright?" he winked at her.

"You're full of secrets," she gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Oh we're here," he looked up, "Well this is a day well-spent, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."

He went closer to her and said, "Hey, do you want to go out with me again next time?"

"I think you're pushing your limits, Ryoji-kun," she smiled at him like a childish little girl, "Bye~!" and she closed the door behind her.

**CHAPTER 14 END**


	15. Revelations part 1

**CHAPTER 15**

**Revelations p.1**

**December 1, Tuesday**

"Ryoji-kun?"

"Yes, Minako-san?"

"I'm sorry if I declined to have a pastry date last Sunday."

"That's why you look a bit sad? I'm not mad, don't worry; I understand that you're a busy person."

"So..." she twirled her fingers playfully, "I was thinking of spending time with you to make up for it."

"Really?" he's got a vision of floating flowers surrounding him. "I would be so delighted," he bowed down like a noble knight.

"I will not allow you to go with him," Aigis pulled Minako back.

"Aigis, I'll be fine. I was the one who asked to go."

"Maybe Sis' got a secret feeling for this guy," Minato whispered to Junpei.

"I can hear you whispering about me!" she threw a Yawn B-Gone at his head. "Maybe that'll wake you up from that dream," she laughed.

"Ow...you do know that it hurts to hit someone right on the head. See how violent that girl is?" he caresses his head as he picked up the item.

"Shall we go?" she looked back from the door.

"Yes," he nodded. "Minato-san, I hope you don't mind me being with your sister!" he gave Minato a grin with a short salute.

**oOo**

The two went to the cafe and had the usual Pheromone Coffee. By the looks of things, he's got something really important to tell her, but he's waiting for the right moment. "It's really a surprise to ask me out just to make up last time. Feels kinda strange," he chuckled.

"I just wanted to spend much time with everyone as I can. I don't know why, but it's what I've been feeling recently."

_She's probably starting to be aware of the real ordeal..._

"But it doesn't matter; if I want to be happy, I am."

"Why are you suddenly so sentimental?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just in the mood."

"Minako-san, there's something I have to tell you... But I don't know if this will be 'sugars and rainbows'. But I think this isn't a good place to talk about it. Let's go to the shrine, maybe there I'll have a bit of courage to say it."

**oOo**

**Tatsuhime Shrine**

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry...that I had to lie all the way until now. A huge thorn's plucked out me just now, but I still feel bad."

"I will still be your friend even *hic* if you are like this...even if you're a monster or a mythical being..."

"I never wanted to be like this, but this is who I am..." he lowered his head, "And I never wanted to fight your friends either, especially your brother."

"You... I knew you did have a kind soul. And my brother, do you know what's happening to him? You seem so troubled when I mention his current condition. Don't you think that I didn't notice that."

"Minako-san... I'll tell you...if you tell everyone to gather together. It's for everyone in your team to know; after all, they were involved."

"If that's how you want it to be, I'll tell them."

"I'm sorry...for saying something that puts a frown on your face like that. And you even asked me to spend time with you..."

"Don't worry...I just need time to think."

"I think it's better if you gather them tomorrow."

**CHAPTER 15 END**

* * *

**junkosakura01**: Ryoji's alive for the sake of an important business that will confuse S.E.E.S. (but honestly, I haven't totally polished the plot yet...like I said before, I'm just writing stories out of the blue-but with sense...) I got the term 'Sugars and Rainbows' from Final Fantasy 13 chapter 8, in which Sazh is in-between killing Vanille for being a liar or not. If you play the game, you'll know what happened to the two. =3


	16. Revelations part 2

**CHAPTER 16**

**Revelations pt. 2**

**Evening**

**December 2, Wednesday**

**Iwatodai Dorm**

"This is bizarre-o..." Junpei lowered his head.

"Makes me feel like I want to go sleep it off..." Akihiko said with a low tone.

"More like 'let's all be ignorant'..." Junpei said.

"Everyone..." Minako looked at them with sorrowful eyes.

"I know this is all so sudden but..." said Ryoji.

"But what?" Junpei shouted at him, "This is all so freakin' bad! This is just like _before_! Why do we get to see it all over again…?" Chidori embraces Junpei to keep him calm. "Excuse me, but what's happening?" she asked.

"You are excused from this scenario," said Mitsuru, "You've had enough problems before, and we don't want you to get involved in this one."

"But why did we included her here in the room?" asked Ken while petting Koromaru. "Won't this get her back to her old self?"

"I believe that Chidori-san will not be able to return to her former self," said Aigis.

"How can you be so sure of that?" asked Yukari.

"She seems to have to reaction towards this subject matter, so it's safe to say that she is no longer a member of Strega. But since she is conscious during the Dark Hour, I suppose she still has faint traces of Potential."

"Should I...leave the room?"

"No, Chidori, we won't leave you alone by yourself outside this room," said Junpei while holding her hand.

**xXx**

Minato is alone looking out the window, he's too quiet and he doesn't want to look at them for the moment.

"He sure is upset right now," said Junpei.

"Who wouldn't be if you suddenly knew that you're already dead?" said Yukari. "He's had enough burdens to deal with, then this comes?"

"But to think that Minato would be given a second chance to be alive until this day," said Mitsuru, "this is something we shouldn't slip by. Ryoji, what else can you tell us?"

"I've already told you everything I had to."

"I don't think you have!" Minako said. "S-Sorry..."

"Minako-chan's also having her own problems..." said Fuuka, "To learn that the brother she had been longing to meet was only a tangible spirit, it is very saddening. If I were in her case, I'd feel the same thing."

"I'm only here to tell you this," said Ryoji, "But my presence is also for the fact that I'm to bring the end and-"

"Yeah, we already had that idea in mind," said Junpei without looking at him.

"Let me finish," Ryoji said, "I'm here for that reason...but I refuse to do it!"

"Huh?" everyone gasped.

"As much as I hated to do this like before, this time I'll make sure to never do it again. I don't want to risk losing anyone!"

"Ryoji-kun..."

"But what about Minato? Can't we do something about it?" said Yukari.

"He's only got until New Year to stay like this; after that he'll return to the Great Seal. His only mission now is to realize that he's already dead and that he needs to fulfill the task given him."

**xXx**

"And what task is that?" Minato turned around to tell him, "You mean that I'll completely be gone once I know what that is?" Ryoji just nodded as a response. "I just learned that I'm already dead, for crying out loud!" Minato sat down on a chair.

"Easy there, Minato," said Akihiko.

"This is bad...bad, bad, bad!" Minako acted like a little child, "There's no way that I'm gonna let my brother disappear like that! I've been alone since that incident happened... And it's only when I came here that I felt so close to anyone. Isn't there another way...?" she is already crying and only Ryoji could reply was a frown. "I'm...sure there's another way..." she sobbed some more. After that she suddenly ran out the room.

"Minako-chan!" Yukari stood up. Minato also left after Minako did. "Minato, you too?" she tries to stop him.

"Those two needs time to cool down," said Ryoji, "I'd rather leave them be right now. I'm taking this to heart as much as they do."

"But you said that you don't want to do this?" said Ken.

"I know, but I don't have that authority to do what I just said. Even if I refuse, I'll still bring in The Fall."

"Are you sure that you're fine with this?" asked Junpei.

Chidori nods, "Yes, even if I don't know what's happening right now."

"Well, it's late," said Akihiko, "We don't want everyone to start sulking again."

"I shouldn't have come and told you all this..."

"It was for all our sake," said Mitsuru, "We'll endure this together, no matter how painful it is."

Ryoji left after, still filled with doubt of telling them. As for the rest, they honestly don't know what step they should take next. Minako and Minato are in their rooms, silent with fear of losing everything in one swoop. All they can do now is observe and try to face whatever will come.

**CHAPTER 16 END**


End file.
